Les séquelles de toute une vie
by dysmorphologie
Summary: Qu'adviendrait-il si, durant l'incendie du 1x08, Regina se trouvait grièvement blessée? Emma n'aurait qu'à mettre sa rancoeur de côté pour aider Regina à se reconstruire...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Storybrooke et ses habitants sont l'entière création d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. A contrario, l'histoire est la mienne. Rien que la mienne. À MOI. **  
**Le prologue ci-dessous se base sur l'épisode du Ténébreux (1x08), lorsqu'Emma est Regina sont piégées par l'incendie.**

* * *

_Prologue :_  
Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les deux antagonistes à terre, contre les marches. Emma se releva avec rapidité, dégagea les jambes de Regina et lui tendit la main. Madame le maire attrapa cette main tendue, la garda dans la sienne.  
- Venez avec moi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, et vite! s'écria la blonde.  
- J'peux pas bouger, il va falloir que je m'appuie sur vous, répondit madame la maire Aidez-moi!  
Emma fixa son interlocutrice, puis l'incendie qui était en train de croître sous leurs yeux. Elle lâcha alors la main de Regina, la dépassa. Celle-ci lui saisit le bras.  
- Vous allez me laisser ici, hein. Avouez-le.  
Emma lui lança un regard froid, se dégagea violemment, bondit dans la fumée et disparu sous le regard d'une Regina terrifiée. Elle tentait de remonter les marches mais sa jambe refusait de répondre. Alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement, sa vision se brouilla. Elle cru d'abord que la fumée s'épaississait, puis elle vit Emma, debout, un extincteur à la main, qu'elle lâcha rapidement pour aider le maire à se relever. Elle la tint fermement au niveau de la taille, l'appuya contre elle. Leur regards se croisèrent. Au-dessus d'elle, un craquement se fit entendre. D'abord léger. Mais en quelques millièmes de secondes, il grossit. Les deux femmes ne le remarquèrent que trop tard : le plafond était en train de s'écrouler sur elles.


	2. Chapitre 1

En me connectant cet après-midi j'ai eu la joie de voir deux premières reviews. Avouons que ça fait chaud au coeur...  
Petite précision sur mon rythme de post : je poste un chapitre quand le prochain est écrit. Donc après, ça dépendra de mes cours, mais je pense poster de façon quasi-quotidienne. Si mon adorable bêta-reader d'amour a le temps de corriger entre temps...

* * *

Le gobelet de café fumant de chez Granny était posé sur le bureau du shérif. Emma, les yeux rivés sur la vapeur s'en échappant, était en train de triturer ses doigts. Les pauvres étaient dans un piteux état : irrités par le froid, les ongles rongés, les phalanges violacées. Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait les traits tirés, qu'elle négligeait son apparence. Voire même son existence. Un mois à ne plus prendre soin d'elle. Un mois à sursauter au moindre craquement d'allumette, la moindre étincelle d'un briquet. Oui, un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Regina Mills, la maire de Storybrooke, était plongée dans le coma suite à un incendie à la mairie. Traumatisme crânien. Le plafond s'était écroulé sur elle. Sur elles deux. Sauf qu'à la différence de Regina, Emma n'avait eu qu'un léger évanouissement sûrement dû à l'opaque fumée.  
La jeune femme frémit. Chaque jour, elle repensait au corps inerte de sa rivale lorsqu'elle avait débarrassé les décombres. De l'absence de rythme cardiaque au creux de la poitrine du maire. Comment avait-elle réagit ? Elle s'en souvenait à peine. Peut-être avait-elle hurlé. Peut-être avait-elle pleuré. Le seul souvenir qu'elle gardait de l'Enfer comme elle nomme elle-même cet évènement c'est qu'elle avait réussi à ramener la mère adoptive de son fils à la vie, elle avait réussi à mettre sa rancœur de côté pour donner son souffle à Regina. Elle avait dépassé sa répulsion envers cet être exécrable pour lui faire un bouche-à-bouche. Elle se souvient encore des battements de son cœur si faibles lorsqu'ils se firent entendre, à peine audibles, noyés parmi le crépitement des flammes.  
Mais ce n'était pas ça, le plus douloureux. C'était ce qui suivit. La ville entière s'était tournée contre elle. Cette ville terrorisée par Regina avait accusé Emma d'avoir planifié l'incendie de la mairie pour s'attirer la sympathie de la majorité et ainsi être élue shérif. Repenser aux regards accusateurs des passants lui donne la nausée. L'absence de témoin et le mobile faisait d'elle la parfaite coupable. Et même si Sidney Glass, son concurrent au poste de shérif, avait laisser tomber l'élection, il s'octroyait le plaisir de faire d'Emma le bouc-émissaire du journal. Cependant, peu à peu, l'ambiance électrique c'était apaisée. Les rumeurs s'étaient dissipées grâce à une poignée d'habitants défendant bec et ongles l'innocence de la nouvelle shérif. À leur tête, Henry, son fils biologique, ainsi que Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Sa colocataire, institutrice. Son amie la plus proche. Si elle n'avait pas sombré dans une dépression post-traumatique, elle le leur devait. Emma sourit à son café, s'empara du gobelet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il allait être quatre heure de l'après-midi, l'heure de la fin de l'école. Depuis un mois, c'était elle qui s'était occupée d'Henry. Personne ne s'y était opposé. Et c'était tant mieux pour tout le monde. Leur quotidien avait mis très peu de temps à s'installer. Chaque après-midi, elle allait chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école, l'emmener prendre son goûter chez Granny avant de l'accompagner à l'hôpital afin qu'il puisse voir Regina.  
Elle finit donc son café avant de quitter le bureau et de marcher jusqu'à l'école.  
L'auteur de l'incendie était Mr. Gold. Elle le savait. Mais comment incriminer un homme aussi puissant que lui ? Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentait l'impuissance monter en elle. La frustration de ne pouvoir venger Regina en le traînant devant la justice. « Après tout, ils ont tout les deux la justice dans la poche », songea t-elle.

Emma arriva comme chaque jour au moment où la cloche se mit à retentir, suivie d'un flot d'enfants sortant précipitamment de l'établissement. Parmi cette foule, elle aperçut Henry, aussi souriant qu'à son habitude. Il salua Emma avec entrain, avant de lui raconter sa journée comme il lui raconterait un conte fantastique. Et Emma s'intéressait toujours à ces récits extatiques. Ils passèrent chez Granny, il prit une gaufre qu'il dévora avec avidité. Et ils se remirent en route jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait Regina.

Emma venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur quand le Dr. Whale l'interpella, perplexe. Derechef, elle fronça les sourcils. Était il arrivé quelque chose à Regina ?  
- Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai tenté de vous joindre tout l'après-midi.  
- Oh je. Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu mon portable, bafouilla Emma.  
- Regina est réveillée.  
La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, lui coupa un instant la respiration. Henry arbora un sourire immense, quémandant le droit d'aller la voir.  
- Il faut que tu saches qu'elle a des séquelles, bonhomme.  
Le médecin s'était adressé au jeune garçon avec délicatesse, si bien que ce dernier leva un regard anxieux vers Emma. Le docteur Whale poursuivit.  
- Elle a quelques pertes de mémoires. Et le traumatisme crânien cause également quelques incohérences.  
Henry acquiesça avant d'être conduit auprès de sa mère par une infirmière sous le regard des deux adultes.  
- Des pertes de mémoire ? demanda Emma avec crainte.  
- En effet. Certains épisodes de sa vie ont disparu de son esprit. Et en particulier son enfance.  
Le shérif allait rappliquer lorsque Whale la coupa dans son élan.  
- Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a également des séquelles neuromotrices.  
- Qu'entendez-vous par là, docteur ?  
- Qu'il va falloir que quelqu'un reste près d'elle le temps qu'elle arrive à effectuer les gestes du quotidien, seule. Les repas, la toilette, l'habillage, les sorties, et j'en passe.  
Emma tourna la tête vers le lit où Regina reposait, pâle mais souriante. Aussi souriante qu'Henry. Et cela rappela violemment à Emma que, dans le fond, Regina était la véritable mère de son propre fils.  
- Je vais avoir besoin de vous.  
Coupée dans ses pensées, elle posa à nouveau son regard sur l'homme en blouse blanche debout devant elle.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il va falloir que vous retrouviez sa famille afin qu'ils viennent la prendre en charge le temps nécessaire.  
Elle accepta. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son job avant d'hériter du titre de shérif ? Leur conversation fût coupée court par Henry. Il tira sur la manche d'Emma pour attirer son attention.  
- Elle veut te parler, dit-il avec joie. Emma prit donc congé du médecin et suivit Henry jusqu'au lit de Regina.

- Madame le maire. Vous semblez être en forme.  
Regina émit un petit rire, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma.  
- Oui. Sûrement le suis-je mieux que ces derniers jours.  
Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard choqué. Madame Regina Mills, haïssable femme hautaine et suffisante, venait-elle de plaisanter avec la femme qui était source de bon nombre de dérèglements dans sa vie ?  
- Effectivement, oui.  
Emma répondit avec un ton plus froid qu'elle ne le voulu, mais Regina ne sembla pas relever.  
- Je tenais à vous remercier. Pour vous être aussi bien occupé d'Henry. Et pour...  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques instants avant qu'elle ne continue sa phrase. -  
Pour m'avoir sortie de là.  
Un frisson s'empara d'Emma. L'Enfer. Elle réprima les souvenirs pour former une réponse cohérente. Et cette fois-ci, sur un ton plus doux.  
- Pensiez-vous réellement que j'allais vous laisser inconsciente au milieu des flammes ?  
Regina ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondit pas parce qu'elle l'avait pensé. Dès l'instant où l'explosion avait eu lieu, elle avait été persuadée qu'Emma la laisserait périr dans cet incendie.  
- Regina, nous avons encore quelques examens à vous faire passer, déclara une infirmière qui venait de faire irruption.  
La patiente embrassa Henry, et adressa un dernier sourire à Emma avant que ces deux derniers ne s'éloignent.

- Elle a été AIMABLE ? s'indigna Mary Margaret avant d'avaler sa bouchée de carottes.  
- Oui, aimable, souriante. J'irais même jusqu'à dire agréable.  
Emma et Mary Margaret rirent, Henry se joignit à elles avant d'interrompre leur fou-rire.  
- Dis Emma, il t'a dit quoi le médecin pendant que j'étais avec Regina ?  
- Henry, tu sais qu'elle a reçu un très gros choc, hein.  
Le petit acquiesça, attentif, et sa mère biologique continua.  
- Eh bien, suite à cela, il y a plein de trucs qu'elle ne peut plus faire seule. Du moins pour l'instant.  
- Quel genre de trucs ?  
Henry et Mary Margaret avait posé cette question en même temps, curieux. Devant tant d'intérêt, Emma se racla la gorge, attrapant sa serviette pour essuyer ses lèvres avant de leur répondre.  
- Disons que... Qu'elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour accomplir les taches de la vie quotidienne. Manger, se laver, faire les courses, ce genre de « trucs ».  
Contre toute attente, Henry accueilli la nouvelle avec un immense sourire.  
- Mais c'est super !  
Emma et Mary Margaret échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que le garçon continuait.  
- On va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble comme ça ! Tu vas venir vivre à la maison ?  
- Pardon ?! s'étrangla presque la blonde.  
- Allez Emma, s'te plaît... C'est comme être baby-sitter, non ?  
- Non. Il est hors de question que je m'immisce dans votre vie privé, tu m'entends ?  
Henry se renfrogna.  
- Et puis le docteur Whale va contacter sa famille pour que...  
- Mais elle a pas de famille ! s'écria t-il. Elle a perdu contact avec eux. Elle est comme toi...  
Emma sentit son sang se figer, la colère lui monter au crâne.  
- Je t'interdis de la comparer à moi, Henry. C'est bien compris ? Il y a une très grande différence entre ce monstre d'égoïsme et moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, j'ai été élevée seule, de foyer en foyer !  
Mary Margaret posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'emporter. Celle-ci la regarda, avant de soupirer.  
- Tu devrais aller dans la chambre, Henry..., proposa la brune.  
Henry s'exécuta, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Emma, qui était devenue la sienne ce dernier mois tandis qu'elle occupait le divan. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, la maîtresse de maison se leva afin d'attraper une bouteille de scotch et d'en servir dans deux verres, dont un qu'elle tendit à Emma.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, et c'est Mary Margaret qui rompit ce silence.  
- Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une si mauvaise idée ?  
Emma sirota son verre, puis répondit en plongeant un regard désolé dans les yeux de sa colocataire.  
- Tu me vois vivre sous le même toit que mon ennemie ?  
- Ne sois pas si catégorique. Elle te doit la vie.  
- Eh bien justement, je trouve que c'est suffisant, répliqua Emma.  
La brune soupira.  
- Moi je trouve qu'Henry a eu une idée formidable.  
Devant le regard perdu d'Emma, elle développa sa pensée.  
- Henry et toi aimez passer du temps ensemble, et ça vous permettrait d'en passer autant que lorsque Regina était plongée dans le coma. Et puis... Qui sait. Peut-être que tu arriverais à l'apprécier.  
Emma resta silencieuse, songeant amèrement à cette possibilité.  
- Enfin, je ne veux pas me faire avocate du Diable, non plus ! ajouta Mary Margaret.  
Emma ferma les yeux. Elle avait déjà réussi à sauver la vie de la maire. Devait-elle également la prendre en charge ? La « baby-sitter » comme l'avait si bien dit Henry ? Elle soupira.  
- Je crois que tu as raison, Mary Margaret. L'intéressée sourit légèrement.  
- Tu sais que je pense en priorité à ton bien-être et celui d'Henry. Que tu aies une relation saine avec sa mère adoptive ne peut vous être que bénéfique.  
- Je sais bien. Merci... Merci pour tout.  
Elle la prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait Henry avec la ferme intention de s'excuser. Elle entra avec douceur et le trouva en train de lire une énième fois son livre de contes, Once Upon a Time.  
- Henry ?  
Il leva les yeux de sa lecture, regarda sa mère biologique.  
- Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi..., dit-elle en le couvant du regard.  
Il lui sourit, posa le livre et s'assit au bord du lit pour écouter la suite de la phrase.  
- Ton idée est très bonne. Je vais passer à l'hôpital pour en parler avec Regina.  
Son sourire s'agrandit, provoquant ainsi celui d'Emma.

Elle marchait dans le froid, ses boucles blondes lui caressant la joue par l'effet du vent. Dans l'air, une fragrance mêlant l'odeur du bois à celle de la pluie. Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise. Elle avait conscience que lorsque Regina recouvrerait ses esprits et qu'elle redeviendrait une sale garce, elle serait à la première place pour subir ses fourberies. Qu'importe. Elle chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Elle devait faire cela, pour se rapprocher d'Henry. Parce que depuis qu'il avait sonné à sa porte, elle comprenait qu'une vie en solitaire était la pire des douleur, qu'elle avait passé ses vingt-huit première années à s'occulter la vérité. Elle savait bien que cela était lié à l'abandon de ses parents, et que ce traumatisme l'empêchait de vouloir se risquer à investir dans une relation amoureuse.

Elle entra dans le hall de l'hôpital, pris les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait Regina. Le docteur Whale était accoudé au bureau des infirmière. Sûrement en train de trouver une nouvelle conquête, pensa bêtement Emma. Elle avança jusqu'au lit qu'occupait madame le maire. La lumière de chevet était allumée, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas. Regina semblait en pleine lecture du journal, cela fit sourire la blonde.  
- On révise ses leçons ? lança doucement Emma.  
Regina leva les yeux du journal et reconnu le shérif. Cette dernière avança jusqu'au lit, adressant un signe de tête à la femme qui y était allongée.  
- Exactement, je m'informe de ce que j'ai pu rater.  
En souriant à son tour, elle désigna d'un signe de la tête une pile de vieux journaux posés sur la table de chevet.  
- Oh, dit simplement Emma, impressionnée que Regina témoigne d'autant d'intérêt quant à l'actualité de Storybrooke.  
La convalescente plia le journal pour le poser sur la couverture.  
- Que me vaut cette visite tardive, mademoiselle Swan ?  
Emma marqua une hésitation. Comment aborder le sujet ? Elle préféra opter pour la rapidité et la franchise.  
- Henry a eu une idée intéressante.  
- Oh oui, c'est à ça que l'on reconnaît mon éducation, plaisanta Regina en sachant qu'Emma pourrait trouver cette boutade déplacée.  
Pourtant, contre tout attente, Emma leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Vous savez que le docteur Whale cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous durant votre rééducation...  
Regina opina du chef, comprenant déjà l'idée qu'avait eu son fils.  
- Eh bien Henry ma proposé de remplir ce rôle.  
La brune acquiesça. Elle s'y attendait. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle était sûre qu'Henry aurait une telle idée. Elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle serait assistée par Emma, ou par Sydney.  
- Et je présume que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous voulez savoir si j'accepterais une telle chose. La réponse est oui.  
Emma dissimula son étonnement derrière un visage nonchalant tandis que son interlocutrice continuait.  
- Chaque personne m'ayant rendu visite, qu'elle vous soit hostile ou non, m'a vanté votre comportement envers Henry. Alors je ne peux que penser qu'entre vos mains mon état s'arrangerait.  
Emma tressaillit. Voilà donc les séquelles de Regina : une gentillesse et une amabilité que personne n'avait pu admirer chez cette femme venimeuse.  
- Oh. Alors si tout le monde est d'accord...  
Emma fit un signe à Regina afin de la saluer, mais celle-ci la retint par le poignet.  
- Emma attendez... Vous savez qui a fait ça, pas vrai ?  
Emma se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tout à coup si coupable ? C'était une culpabilité beaucoup plus puissante que ces dernières semaines, quelque chose de tellement viscéral qu'elle dû refouler ses larmes. Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Regina compris immédiatement ce qui avait causé l'embarras d'Emma.  
- Vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter, je me trompe ?  
Regina ancra son regard à celui d'Emma, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.  
- Gold, déduisit simplement madame le maire.  
- Gold, acquiesça Emma.  
Alors le regard de Regina se fit dur pour la première fois de la journée. Ce regard qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien pour la voir bien longtemps subi.  
- Je vous jure qu'il paiera.  
Regina avait prononcé ces mots avec une confiance qui fit frémir la jeune blonde.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme promis, la suite. J'écris le troisième chapitre en ce moment même, il sera disponible au plus tard mercredi... D'ici là, je vous incite à commenter au maximum, histoire que mon état euphorique à chaque nouvelle reviews soit perpétuel.

* * *

Les médecins avaient prévu que Regina sorte de l'hôpital le samedi suivant son réveil. Ce qui avait laissé quatre jours à Emma pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle vivrait dorénavant sous le même toit qu'une femme qu'elle haïssait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Le docteur Whale avait demandé à ce qu'elle suive une formation de premiers secours. Elle avait refusé, ayant déjà suivi de nombreuses formations de ce genre puis avait fini par accepter lorsque Henry avait insisté.  
Elle avait pleinement conscience que ce petit avait le total contrôle sur elle. Elle était même prête à prendre soin d'une femme cruelle pour lui faire plaisir, et également passer plus de temps avec lui ! La vérité était que, par là, elle espérait renouer avec Henry. « Rattraper le temps perdu », avait si justement dit Regina le soir de son réveil, lorsque Emma était venue lui annoncer qu'elle allait s'immiscer dans leur quotidien pour aider la brune à recouvrir la mémoire, et l'étendue de ses capacités physiques.  
C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui la tracassait depuis le début de la semaine. Elle, Emma Swan, tout juste bonne à prendre soin d'elle-même, allait devoir prendre en charge une femme à l'élégance inégalée. « Prendre en charge ». Y pensez-la faisait frémir. Il lui était proscrit d'avoir le moindre ressentiment à l'égard de Regina Mills malgré ses actes, malgré le fait qu'elle l'aie droguée, rabaissée, persécutée, sali sa réputation, empêché de voir Henry. Il allait être impératif qu'elle ait avec Regina la proximité qu'elle n'a jamais eue avec personne, pas même les petits amis qui furent des passages dans sa vie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir supporter la dépendance réciproque qui s'installerait sous peu entre elles ?  
C'était sur ces pensées qu'elle gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage de Regina, à l'hôpital. Il était presque midi. Lorsqu'elle avança jusqu'au bureau des infirmières, elle ne fût pas surprise de voir Regina debout, en train de signer ses papiers de sortie. Cette dernière aperçut Emma, et un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.  
- Emma ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure.  
Puis, froncements de sourcils.  
- Où est Henry ?  
- Oh il est déjà chez vous. Je me suis permis de l'y envoyer faire ses devoirs, ça lui permet d'avoir un weekend tranquille... Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû le prendre avec moi.  
Regina sourit. À dire vrai, elle trouvait que cette initiative était merveilleuse. Et puis, elle admirait l'obéissance d'Henry envers sa mère biologique. Lorsqu'elle envoyait son fils faire ses devoirs, il rechignait durant une heure, puis finissait par faire le mur dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour retrouver ladite mère biologique, on sa maîtresse d'école le cas échéant.  
- Non, je trouve votre idée plutôt bonne.  
Emma hausse un sourcil. Allait-elle finir par s'y faire, à cette gentillesse ? Pas sûr. La blonde tourna son visage vers le médecin.  
- Docteur Whale, nous pouvons y aller ?  
Il opina du chef.  
- Bien sûr. N'oubliez pas d'organiser les prises de médicaments, et de repasser une fois par semaine pour un examen de routine.  
Les deux femmes saluèrent le médecin avant de sortir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'Emma eut cette sensation étrange. Comme un pic de chaleur au milieu du ventre. Et ce pressentiment, celui que sa vie était à un tournant crucial. À partir de cet instant précis, elle qui avait l'habitude de ne se préoccuper que d'elle-même se devait de prendre soin de deux autres personnes. Son fils biologique, et la mère adoptive de ce jeune garçon.  
Elles montèrent dans la voiture jaune canari d'Emma. La blonde mit le contact et boucla sa ceinture, l'immobilité de Regina l'obligea à tourner la tête.  
- Un problème ?  
La brune plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Celle-ci y lut une impuissance profonde, une pointe de tristesse. Elle comprit immédiatement, détacha sa ceinture afin d'attraper celle de Regina, de la passer par-dessus le corps de la brune, afin de l'enclencher. Après cela, elle se rattacha sans quitter la maire des yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Regina. Whale vous a prévenue.  
- Savez-vous ce que cela fait, d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour manger, pour se laver, pour boucler sa ceinture ? Ce que ça fait d'être tributaire d'une tierce personne ?  
La voix de Regina n'était pas froide comme son ton pourrait le laisser croire. Non, sa voix était celle d'une femme blessée dans son amour-propre. Alors Emma se surprit à faire une chose inespérée. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la brunette, et le regard plein de tendresse lui adressa ces quelques mots sur un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant.  
- On y arrivera. Vous retrouverez votre indépendance. Je vous le promets.  
- Et vous êtes du genre à tenir vos promesses, mademoiselle Swan ?  
- J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses.  
Elles échangèrent un sourire, le premier sourire amical depuis des mois. Depuis ce soir où Emma a ramené Henry chez sa mère. Avant que Regina comprenne que l'arrivée de cette petite blondinette allait chambouler sa vie et celle de son fils.  
La Volkswagen d'Emma quitta le parking de l'hôpital, traversa Storybrooke, et vint se garer devant l'immense demeure du maire. La blonde aida la brune à sortir de la voiture, et elles avancèrent jusqu'à la porte blanche. L'air morose de Regina avait laissé place à un air joyeux, radieux. Elle allait enfin retrouver la douceur de sa demeure, ses murs immaculés, les odeurs familières. Et son fils. Elles entrèrent et la voix d'Emma s'éleva dans le hall.  
- Henry ! Nous sommes rentrées !  
L'instant d'après elles l'entendit dévaler les marches. Il salua les deux femmes, questionna Regina sur son état. Elle le rassura, lui assura qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. Puis il annonça qu'il avait encore un paquet de devoirs à faire. Regina lui proposa de sortir après qu'il eut fini, il accepta en souriant, cachant sa contrariété d'être séparé d'Emma le temps d'une ballade. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers, puis l'on entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, puis se fut tout.  
- Vous vous êtes installée dans quelle chambre ? questionna Regina.  
- En face de celle d'Henry. J'ai d'ailleurs installé un baby phone reliant votre chambre à la mienne.  
Regina se mit à rire.  
- Un baby phone ? Vraiment ?  
Le rire d'Emma se joignit au sien.  
- Comme le dit si bien notre fils, je suis ici pour vous babysitter...  
Les rires des deux femmes se turent, et elles se regardèrent avec hésitation.  
- Enfin. Votre fils, ajouta Emma.  
- Non Emma, vous avez raison, nous sommes ses deux mères, ajouta Regina.  
Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent, mais elle est ne sut répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas exprimer sa gratitude envers le maire de Storybrooke, la mère d'Henry. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt. Mais pourtant, au fin fond d'elle-même une étincelle venait de s'allumer. Regina la considérait désormais également comme étant la mère d'Henry. Elle se contenta de sourire, et d'inviter Regina à la suivre dans la cuisine. La brune s'assit.  
- Je vous fais un thé ? proposa Emma.  
- Un thé ? Non merci. Par contre je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de café.  
Emma rit nerveusement, gênée.  
- Il me semble que nous allons devoir faire connaissance, Emma. J'aimerais mieux éviter de me retrouver avec une tasse d'eau chaude aromatisée chaque matin !  
Elle acquiesça, relaxée par le sourire de son hôte. Elle s'affaira alors dans la cuisine, attrapa deux tasses qu'elle posa sous la machine à café.  
- Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par votre séjour à l'hôpital ? demanda Emma en préparant les dosettes.  
- Loin de là ! Je pense avoir assez dormi ces dernières semaines.  
Elles sourirent, amusées, et se lancèrent un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de complice.  
- Le plus fatigant, c'est ces fichues pertes de mémoire.  
Emma posa son regard sur Regina. Cette dernière avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Plus particulièrement sur une bague passée à son annulaire gauche. Bague qu'Emma n'avait jusqu'ici jamais remarquée.  
- J'ignorais que vous étiez fiancée, Regina.  
- Je l'étais. Ou peut-être le suis-je encore.  
La brune soupira.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Daniel, rajouta-t-elle.  
Emma fronça les sourcils, servi les deux tasses, et vint s'asseoir en face de son interlocutrice.  
- Daniel ?  
Les yeux foncés de Régina se posèrent sur le visage curieux de la blondinette. Elle sourit, Emma l'imita en affichant un léger sourire à son tour, un sourire pour l'encourager à lui raconter. Alors elle commença son récit en plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé fumante.  
- Daniel était mon compagnon avant l'arrivée d'Henry dans ma vie. Il était professeur d'équitation, nous vivions une folle histoire d'amour. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours su me surprendre...  
- Mais le poste de professeur d'équitation de la ville est vacant, non ?  
Regina releva les yeux pour fixer Emma en silence durant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :  
- Oui. Je me rappelle seulement que nous devions partir en vacances.  
Puis, devant l'incompréhension d'Emma, elle continua.  
- C'est comme si la suite avait totalement disparu de mon esprit. Je sais seulement qu'il me manque. Qu'il me manque depuis des années...  
D'un air absent, la brune fronça les sourcils. Emma tendit le bras, posa une main réconfortante sur le poignet de Regina.  
- Vous finirez bien par vous rappeler. Vous avez vos proches pour ça. Et votre fils !  
Le maire sourit. Elle avait rarement eu de personne aussi douce à ses côtés. Elle qui croyait qu'Emma Swan était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus indélicat, voilà qu'elle s'était trompée. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle prenait conscience de la bonté de cette femme.  
Curieuse, Emma se racla la gorge avant d'approfondir la discussion sur le passé de sa rivale. Ou, du moins, de son ancienne rivale.  
- Pourtant, vous avez eu d'autres amants, si je ne m'abuse...  
- Vous faites référence à Graham, n'est-ce pas ?  
Un malaise sembla pointer le bout de son nez. L'ancien shérif de Storybrooke avait alimenté la rivalité des deux femmes. Alors qu'il entretenait une relation avec Regina, il avait commencé à sentir une irrévocable attirance envers Emma, qui était son adjointe à l'époque. Les deux femmes s'étaient disputées, elles en étaient venues aux mains. Regina sourit en se remémorant cette soirée au cimetière, lorsqu'elle avait giflé Emma et que cette dernière lui avait si justement rendu son geste.  
- Vous sembliez très proches.  
- Graham n'était qu'un homme... De passage, rétorqua Regina, comme pour se justifier.  
Emma ricana. Un homme de passage, comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés dans sa piètre vie.  
- Je vois où vous voulez en venir.  
- Vous sentiriez-vous concernée, mademoiselle le shérif Swan ?  
Un air innocent s'empara du visage d'Emma tandis qu'il semblait que le sujet suscitait un vif intérêt chez la brune.  
- Je pensais que c'était vos souvenirs qu'on tentait de raviver, lança Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Qui sait, peut-être que votre histoire me rappellerait certains passages de la mienne, répondit innocemment Regina.  
Emma secoua la tête en riant, avalant une gorgée de thé en se brûlant la langue au passage. Puis elle soupira.  
- Des hommes de passages, je n'ai connu que ça. Lorsqu'ils ne prenaient pas la fuite, c'est moi qui grimpais dans ma voiture et parcourais des centaines de kilomètres pour partir loin d'eux. Même le père d'Henry était...  
Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Il n'était rien.  
Regina n'insista pas. Elle s'était toujours juré ne pas vouloir connaître l'histoire des parents biologiques de son fils adoptif. Elle n'était pas encore prête, visiblement.  
- Vous devriez peut-être tenter votre chance avec les femmes, alors.  
Regina avait lancé cette phrase sur un ton de plaisanterie et cela suffit à détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère. Elles changèrent vivement de sujet.  
- Il va falloir que nous fissions coïncider nos emplois du temps. Quoi que, pour le mien, ce n'est pas compliqué, le docteur Whale m'interdit de reprendre le travail avant plusieurs semaines, déclara la maire avant de rajouter : et puis également que l'on s'organise pour celui d'Henry...  
Emma coupa Regina.  
- Pour Henry, j'ai vu avec mademoiselle Blanchard. Elle veut bien s'occuper de le ramener ici après les cours si jamais cela pose problème.  
Surprise, Regina hausse les sourcils.  
- Je vois que mine de rien, vous avez commencé à bien vous organiser, mademoiselle Swan. J'en suis admiratrice, moi qui vous preniez pour une jeune femme pas très bien organisée...  
Emma fit une grimace à la brune, et elles rirent à nouveau. Puis Henry entra dans la cuisine.  
- J'ai fini mes devoirs pour lundi.  
Ses deux mères lui sourirent, et Emma interrogea Regina du regard.  
- Nous allons grignoter quelque chose en ville, dit-elle pour répondre à la question silencieuse d'Emma.  
- Je vous dépose, je vais déjeuner avec Mary Margaret.  
Regina acquiesça et s'absenta pour changer rapidement de tenue. Henry profita de ce temps pour discuter avec Emma.  
- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Mais ne te fie pas à sa gentillesse, Emma, elle peut être très cruelle !  
- Je sais, Henry. Mais elle a changé. Tu verras bien par toi-même.  
Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et l'intéressée les rejoignit. Ils grimpèrent tous trois dans la voiture d'Emma. Durant le rapide trajet, ils convinrent que ce soir, ils se feraient livrer des sushis. Puis Emma se gara devant l'appartement qu'elle partageait jusqu'ici avec Mary Margaret.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fût accueillie par une Mary Margaret surexcitée.  
- Alors, sa Majesté madame le maire est-elle réellement devenue une crème ?  
Emma rit, ôta sa veste, la posa sur le dossier du canapé.  
- Je rêve où tu as déjà mis toute la ville au courant ?  
- Non, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! se défendit la petite brune. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à quelques personnes...  
Emma soupira en réprimant un sourire.  
- Et voilà, tout Storybrooke va croire que j'abuse de la gentillesse nouvelle de Régina.  
Mary Margaret rit, puis invita Emma à s'asseoir à table. Elle posa entre elles un plat de poisson, et elles se servirent chacune leur tour.  
- Tu penses que ça va le faire, alors .  
Emma haussa les épaules.  
- Évidemment. On a déjà commencé à discuter, j'ai l'impression que le courant passe plutôt bien.  
- Tu m'étonnes que le courant passe, vu l'électricité de vos rapports passés !  
La blonde, exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle dut admettre que sa colocataire – ex-colocataire – tenait là une théorie intéressante. Son entente avec Regina était-elle due à leur haine passée ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, et qu'elles allaient être aussi proches qu'elles ont pu être rivales, cela promettait une sacrée suite...


	4. Chapitre 3

Merciiii pour ses reviews qui me donnent vraiment l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire!

* * *

- Henry, dépêches-toi, tu vas rater le bus !  
Emma se trouvait dans la cuisine de la villa, préparant l'en-cas du garçon, un œil rivé à la pendule murale.  
- Henry !  
- J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria une petite voix à l'étage.  
La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en finissant de préparer un sandwich qu'elle plaça dans une boîte, plaçant cette même boîte sur la table en teck. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit Henry dévaler les escaliers, son sac sur le dos. Il entra dans la cuisine comme un coup de vent.  
- J'ai posé ton déjeuner sur la table. Prends une pomme, une barre céréale, et file. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'amener, ce matin, si tu rates le bus.  
Il acquiesça, attrapa de quoi grignoter avant d'aller à l'école. Puis il embrassa sa mère biologique sur la joue, et sortit de la pièce avant d'y revenir précipitamment.  
- Le déjeuner, dirent Emma et Henry en même temps, avant de rire. Cette fois, il quitta pour de bon la pièce, puis la demeure.  
- Regina, debout ! Vous aussi allez être en retard sinon !  
À l'étage, dans son grand lit couleur crème, Regina Mills gémit de désapprobation. La bonne humeur matinale d'Emma commençait déjà à l'exténuer, bien que ce ne fût que le premier matin.  
- Regina !  
L'intéressée soupira et écarta la couette de son corps, pivotant de manière à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. « Sept heure ?! » Elle se traîna dans les escaliers et finit par atteindre la cuisine.  
- Emma, vous êtes pleine de bonnes intentions mais je n'ai pas école, moi...  
- Enfin debout !  
Regina grommela et bailla, ce qui vaut à Emma d'afficher un air amusé.  
- Je pensais que vous aviez assez dormi durant un mois, madame, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
- Certes. Mais l'optique de rester dans mon lit bien moelleux quelques heures de plus ne m'aura pas dérangée...  
- Pas ce matin. Ce matin, je vous emmène chez Granny.  
Devant l'air intrigué de Regina, Emma développa sa pensée.  
- L'idée m'est venue hier soir, alors que vous dormiez déjà. Je me suis dit qu'au contact des autres vous seriez plus à même de vous rappeler certaines choses.  
Regina trouva l'idée intéressante, et elle remonta prendre une douche et enfiler une tenue décente.

Elle réapparut dans la cuisine vêtue d'un tailleur sombre. Les deux femmes se mirent en route peu après. Une fois garée devant l'établissement, Emma coupa le contact. Elle tourna la tête vers Regina, celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur les fenêtres à travers desquelles étaient visibles une poignée de clients.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Emma.  
Regina tourna vivement la tête vers elle.  
- Ce n'est juste que... Je ne sais pas. J'ai un pressentiment...  
- Bon ou mauvais ?  
- Un pressentiment, répondit simplement le maire.  
Pensive, Emma s'extirpa hors de l'habitacle. Regina fit de même, et elles entrèrent chez Granny.  
Dès qu'elles sentirent la chaleur ambiante, l'expression de Regina changea. Emma frémit lorsqu'elle comprit que son idée était en fait la plus mauvaise de ces derniers mois. La brune debout près d'elle affichait son air habituel. Hautain, suffisant, froid. Elles s'annoncèrent au comptoir et attendirent qu'on s'occupe d'elles, et pendant ce temps les quelques personnes osant la saluer, où lui sourire, furent accueillies par un regard distant. Parfois, elle esquissait un léger sourire. Très léger.  
- Emma, Regina ! s'écria Ruby avec joie.  
Emma secoua la tête à l'intention de la jeune brune, comme pour la prévenir. Mais trop tard...  
- Mademoiselle Lucas, votre grand-mère ne vous a-t-elle pas appris la politesse ?  
Devant l'air désemparé de Ruby, Emma fit en sorte que Regina aille s'asseoir. Une fois seules, Ruby s'adressa à elle à voix basse, entre reproches et remords.  
- Je croyais qu'elle était devenue aimable !  
- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Emma en jetant à coup d'œil au maire. Mais dès l'instant où elle est entrée... Elle a changé.  
Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent.  
- Je vous sers quoi ?  
- Comme d'habitude pour elle.  
- Et pour toi, Emma ?  
L'intéressée soupira, réfléchit un instant.  
- Bof, comme d'habitude aussi.  
Elle vint s'asseoir face à une Regina impassible, le regard rivé de l'autre côté de la vitre. Emma n'osait dire le moindre mot, et sentait grandir en elle le regret d'avoir tiré la brune du lit pour l'emmener ici. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'en la ramenant à ses habitudes, elle ne redeviendrait pas cette horrible bonne femme ? « Tu es vraiment une sacrée sotte, Emma Swan. Bonne à rien, gaffeuse, stupide, idiote, ...  
Alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement, elle ne vit pas le journaliste Sydney Glass s'approcher de leur table.  
- Madame le maire ?  
Regina tourna son regard dédaigneux vers lui. Allez savoir pourquoi, il prit ça pour une invitation et s'assit près d'Emma, face à la brune, ignorant totalement la présence du shérif.  
- Je suis si content de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- J'étais dans une forme olympique avant que vous veniez placer votre déplaisant visage face à moi, Sydney.  
Il déglutit avec difficulté. Emma observait la scène, bouche bée. Non, Regina n'était pas redevenue comme avant : elle était devenue pire.  
Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean, et répondit au moment où Ruby s'approchait pour servir les deux femmes et prendre commande auprès de l'homme les ayant rejoints.  
- Shérif Swan ?  
- Oh, shérif, c'est affreux ! se lamenta une voix dans le combiné.  
Emma fronça les sourcils, persuadée qu'il était arrivé malheur. La voix continua de parler, refoulant des sanglots.  
- C'est mon Peter, il a disparu !  
- Peter ?!  
Emma paniqua.  
- Oui, Peter. Mon nain de jardin !  
Emma releva les yeux vers Regina, blasée. Elle coupa rapidement court à cette discussion, se leva en tendant un billet à Ruby, pour régler sa commande. Elle attrapa son gobelet de café ainsi que sa patte d'ours.  
- Un nain de jardin a disparu, sa propriétaire est dans tous ses états. Je dois y aller. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un souci.  
Elle finit sa phrase en lançant un regard entendu à Régina, puis sortit de l'établissement.  
Emma avait mis moins d'une heure à retrouver ledit nain de jardin. Sa propriétaire l'avait seulement déplacé dans la cabane de jardin sans s'en souvenir. Une fois cette première et sûrement dernière mission de la journée achevée, le shérif de Storybrooke se rendit au poste pour effectuer son travail habituel : rien. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle alluma son ordinateur. Elle se renseigna sur la météo de Storybrooke. Puis celle de l'Inde. Puis celle de la Russie. Puis, elle tenta de mettre la radio, mais cette dernière la lâcha. Elle revint devant l'ordinateur, appuya son menton contre la paume de sa main, son bras posé sur le bureau, tandis que les doigts de son autre main tapotaient la surface du meuble. Son esprit divagua, elle pensa à Regina. Pourquoi avait-elle changé si radicalement ? Était-ce parce que ses souvenirs étaient revenus et avec eux son caractère irascible ? Emma soupira. « Dommage, » se dit-elle. « J'aurais pu commencer à l'apprécier. » Sans compter sur le fait que si elle se retrouvait sous le même toi que le monstre Regina, elle mettrait très peu de temps à sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'arrivait jamais à ignorer bien longtemps les pics du maire. Et ça la révoltait elle-même.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable. _Regina Mills_. Elle décrocha rapidement, préférant éviter de faire patienter trop longtemps la capricieuse brune. À son immense surprise, Regina parla d'une petite voix enrouée.  
- Emma, venez me chercher. S'il vous plaît.  
- J'arrive. Vous êtes toujours chez Granny ?  
Soupir au bout du fil.  
- Non. J'ai prétexté une chose à faire et je me suis éclipsée. Je suis sur ce banc où vous retrouviez souvent Henry, près du château.  
Emma acquiesça, puis leva pour elle-même les yeux au ciel. « C'est sûr que Regina verra ton approbation à travers le téléphone, » se railla-t-elle mentalement.  
- Je serais là d'ici cinq minutes.  
Elle raccrocha, trop tôt pour que Regina n'aie le temps de la remercier.

Non loin de là, au bord de l'eau, le maire de Storybrooke se sentait encore pleine de colère, de dédain. « Pathétique. » Elle secoua doucement la tête à cette pensée. Elle entendit la voiture d'Emma se garer à deux pas, puis une portière claquer, et enfin des bruits de pas dans sa direction.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Emma en croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
Regina leva des yeux vides vers Emma, et cela suffit pour répondre à la blonde. Elle soupira, s'assit auprès de la brune, et se résolut à attendre qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'explique. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes.  
- Ce sont eux qui font de moi une femme odieuse, commença Regina, le visage baissé sur ses mains, celles-ci lissant sa jupe déjà assez plate. C'est comme si je leur en voulais. Je crois que c'est lié à Daniel, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le fond du problème. J'ai l'impression... De leur en vouloir d'être encore là alors que lui n'est pas en ville.  
- Alors pourquoi avoir été aussi cruelle envers moi, lorsque je suis arrivée ? Je ne suis pas d'ici, moi.  
Pour seule réponse, Regina haussa les épaules. Puis elle leva les yeux et observa un instant Emma, avant de glisser son regard sur l'étendue d'eau.  
- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, shérif, lâcha-t-elle simplement.  
Emma se pencha en arrière de manière à ce que son dos se cale contre le dossier du banc.  
- Si vous pensez vous en sortir avec un simple compliment, vous êtes loin du compte.  
Regina sourit, puis posa elle aussi son dos contre le dossier.  
- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous avez pris soin de mon fils.  
- Parce qu'il est également mon fils, la coupa Emma.  
Regina approuva cette phrase d'un signe de tête. Le silence s'installa entre elles, toutes deux observant le paysage. Au bout d'un moment, Emma jugea préférable de rompre ce silence.  
- Il est bientôt onze heures. Et si nous rentrions ?  
Regina regarda Emma sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
- Votre réputation de Reine des fourneaux m'a été évoquée de nombreuses fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à votre cuisine. Vous savez, à cause du fait que vous me détestiez, tout ça, justifia Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
Regina sourit, levant les yeux au ciel, puis se leva et monta en voiture. Après qu'Emma l'ait aidée à s'attacher, elles roulèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Regina. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles retirèrent leurs vestes, les accrochèrent dans le hall, et avancèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Regina lança un regard embarrassé à Emma.  
- Je peux vous demander votre aide ?  
- Oh. Euh... Si vous n'avez pas peur qu'on se retrouve avec des aliments carbonisés et, ou, immangeable, bien entendu.  
- Oh, je ne vous demanderai que les choses les plus simples...  
Approbation de la part d'Emma. Elles commencèrent alors à s'activer. Au but d'un instant, Emma prit la parole.  
- Que vous voulez Sydney ? osa la blonde.  
- Moi, répondit Regina. Il voulait me faire savoir qu'il était toujours à mes pieds. Comme un vulgaire rat.  
- Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
Regina tourna la tête vers Emma, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Bon il se peut qu'il n'ait pas employé ce terme exact, mais on en était pas loin.  
Elles rirent, et discutèrent tout le le temps que Regina mis à préparer à manger. Emma ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître des lasagnes, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regina. Après que le plat ait été mis au four, Emma s'assit et appuya son visage dans ses mains.  
- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je cuisine autre chose que de la purée. Mary Margaret a bien tenté de me convertir, mais... Sans succès.  
- Je suis sûre que moi j'y arriverais, rappliqua Regina en souriant avec malice.  
- Pari tenu.  
Elles échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Regina s'assit face à Emma.  
- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais avez-vous bien dormi ?  
- Dire que j'ai bien dormi serait le plus gros euphémisme possible, s'esclaffa l'intéressée.  
- Dites-vous que mon lit est quarante fois plus confortable.  
- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez rechigné à le quitter, ce matin !  
Regards complices.  
Au moment venu, Regina s'empara d'un torchon pour extraire les lasagnes du four. Elle éteignit l'engin, plongea son bras dedans, saisi le plat. Cependant, la chaleur lui rappela l'incendie, elle se figea, terrorisée, et le plat s'explosa au sol. Emma sursauta et se précipita auprès de Regina.  
- Bon sang Regina, vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit-elle en faisant s'asseoir la brune.  
Devant l'absence de réponse, elle s'accroupit et examina les jambes nues de son hôte. Elle vit une éraflure d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.  
- Vous avez une légère blessure...  
Regina se mis à pleurer. Regina se releva, observa la femme sangloter sans vraiment savoir que faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'une femme ne laissant habituellement jamais transparaître la moindre émotion. Elle finit par passer une main sympathique dans le dos de la brune.  
- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, un coup de désinfectant, un pansement, et ce sera bon.  
Puis elle posa son regard sur les restes fumant du repas.  
- Je suis même sûre qu'on va pouvoir sauver les lasagnes. Il suffira juste que l'on fasse attention aux bouts de...  
- Je suis vraiment bonne à rien, la coupa Regina.  
- Habituellement, c'est moi qui me lamente sur mon sort, répondit Emma en songeant à ses pensées du matin même au poste de police.  
- C'est la chaleur, se justifia la brune, ça m'a...  
- Rappelé l'incendie. Je sais, Regina. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Ce que l'on a vécu restera sous forme de traumatisme. Je suis allé voir le Dr. Hopper durant votre mois d'hospitalisation, et c'est grâce à lui que j'arrive à supporter le contact de tout élément chaud, ou flambant.  
Devant le regard intrigué de Régina, elle rajouta : « Enfin. Un peu. » La brune sourit au travers des larmes, s'essuya les joues.  
- Le désinfectant est dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, sous le lavabo.  
Emma grimpa alors les marches quatre à quatre pour aller le récupérer, ainsi qu'un coton et qu'une boîte de pansements. Elle redescendit et fût ravie de voir que les larmes de son hôte avaient disparues. Elle s'accroupit à nouveau près d'elle.  
- Vous voyez, Sydney n'est pas le seul à être à vos pieds, commenta la blonde.  
Ceci lui valut un rire de la part de Régina, et Emma en conclut que le pire était passé, dans cet incident.  
- Ça va peut-être piquer un peu.  
- Oh, shérif. Je ne suis pas en sucre, vous savez !  
- Comme vous voudrez.  
Elle vaporisa un peu de désinfectant sur la blessure, et vit Regina tressaillir.  
- Vous voyez, je vous avais prévenue !  
La blessée fit la moue, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Oui, bon. Vous me le mettez ce pansement, que nous mangions ?  
Emma sourit, frotta la petite plaie à l'aide du coton puis plaça un pansement sur la jambe de la brune. Embêtée, elle se releva en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
- Oui ? s'enquit Regina.  
- Il se peut que je me sois trompé de pansements. Et que j'ai pris ceux d'Henry...  
Regina jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe, désormais orné d'un petit pansement couvert de dinosaures multicolores. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Emma..., dit-elle avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.  
Gênée, l'intéressée sourit. Regina grogna, incapable de lui faire de reproches alors qu'elle avait actuellement le même visage que son fils lorsqu'il faisait lui aussi une gaffe.  
- Vous me revaudrez ça, dit-elle alors simplement.  
Emma opina du chef, jeta le coton et posa le désinfectant dans un coin de la cuisine.  
- On ne sait jamais, dit-elle pour se justifier.  
Regina leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à se baisser sur le plat brisé et les lasagnes étendues sur le sol.  
- Du balais, je ne compte pas jouer au docteur à chaque fois.  
Regina esquissa une grimace à l'intention de la blonde, et cette dernière lui proposa de mettre la table. « Histoire que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop inutile non plus » ajouta-t-elle. Pendant ce temps, Emma avait attrapé un nouveau plat où elle déposa le repas après avoir vérifié qu'aucun bout de verre ne s'y était logé. Elle posa le tout sur la table.  
- En tout cas, vous pouvez-vous féliciter. Elles sont réussies : presque rien n'a coulé !  
Fière d'elle, Regina tendit à Emma de quoi ramasser les bouts de plats qu'elle entreposa ensuite sur le plan de travail, notant mentalement d'aller les jeter plus tard. Elles s'installèrent à table, et commencèrent à manger tout en piaillant. Comme deux amies de longue date.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Au départ, je n'avais strictement aucune idée pour ce chapitre. Gros syndrome de la page blanche. Et au final, je me retrouve avec mille mots de plus que les chapitres précédents. Profitez-en, ça n'arrivera pas tout les jours!

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Regina était sortie de l'hôpital. Une routine s'était peu à peu installé entre elle, Henry, et Emma. La journée, pendant que Henry allait à l'école et Emma effectuait son travail de shérif, elle travaillait de chez elle sur des dossiers divers. Le soir, après l'école, Henry restait avec Mary Margaret pour faire ses devoirs, puis Emma en débauchant allait le chercher avant de se rendre chez Regina. Ils avaient tous trois convenus qu'un soir par semaine, Emma les laisserait seuls et iraient manger chez son ancienne colocataire.  
Regina avait eu une consultation chez le docteur Hopper, et même si sa nature fière prenait le dessus, elle avait décidé d'y retourner. Alors elle parlait peu, répondait aux questions du psychologue en employant le moins de mots qu'il lui était possible. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait toujours blâmé de ne rien avoir apporté à Henry, elle avait placé de nombreux espoirs dans ces consultations.  
Lorsqu'elle était seulement entourée de son fils et d'Emma, Regina faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme étonnant. Quand ils étaient tous les trois, ils riaient, faisaient des jeux de société, allaient se promener. Le plus souvent en forêt pour éviter de croiser quiconque et ainsi assombrir l'humeur du maire. D'aucuns jureraient que depuis qu'elle était sortie de son coma, Henry était plus heureux de passer du temps avec elle.  
Hélas, dès lors que Regina devait supporter la présence de personnes extérieures à sa « bulle de vie » comme elle la nommait, elle redevait madame le maire, Regina Mills, une femme fourbe froide et odieuse. Au début, cela avait été plus ou moins supportable pour Emma. Il lui suffisait de ne pas croiser Regina en ville lors de ses journées de travail. Mais ce lundi, la brune avait décidé de reprendre le travail malgré que le docteur Whale le lui est déconseillé. « Droguée du travail » avait commenté Emma ce jour où elle avait appris que Regina avait décidait de reprendre son poste à temps plein et de travailler directement à la mairie. Emma avait d'ailleurs passé plusieurs heures à en discuter avec Regina pour tenter de l'en dissuader. Officiellement parce qu'elle voulait éviter qu'une source de stress chamboule le fragile équilibre que la brunette s'était battit, officieusement parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre la Regina si agréable qu'elle pouvait passer de longues heures en sa compagnie. Mais personne au monde ne pouvait empêcher Regina Mills d'aller au bout de ses ambitions. Alors, ce fameux lundi, elle reprit le travail.

Il allait être midi et Emma n'avait toujours pas pris de pause. Elle n'était pas sortie de son bureau depuis des heures qui lui semblaient être des jours, remplissant toute la paperasse qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers temps. Toute la matinée elle avait eu vent du caractère exécrable du maire. Son sang bouillait chaque fois qu'elle entendait les gens parler de Regina comme d'un monstre, comme d'une Reine démoniaque régnant sur son royaume: Storybrooke. Elle voulait se lever de sa chaise et leur hurler qu'elle était comme ça à cause d'eux, d'eux tous. Elle voulait leur hurler que sous son masque de rigidité se dissimulait une femme si agréable qu'elle pourrait facilement s'en faire une amie.  
La porte du poste claqua et Emma entendit des bruits de talons claquer sur le sol en une mélodie régulière.  
- Une petite pause, shérif Swan ?  
Regina se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du shérif, portant dans ses mains une poche provenant de chez Granny.  
- Regina ! Vous me sauvez la vie. Encore une feuille et je crois que je serais morte d'ennui, dit Emma en désignant la pile de papiers dont il lui restait encore à s'occuper.  
Elles se rendirent dans la pièce d'à côté et Emma installa une seconde chaise à un des bureaux.  
- Je nous ai pris deux salades.  
Regina sourit au grognement du shérif.  
- C'est très aimable à vous de vous soucier de ma ligne, madame le maire, lâcha ironiquement Emma.  
La brune, ne se séparant toujours pas de son sourire, extirpa leurs repas et leurs boissons de la poche en papier.  
- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez passé la matinée à sévir, dit Emma en attrapant deux fourchettes sur un meuble. Sa phrase fut accueillie par un soupir.  
- Ils m'exténuent.  
Emma s'assit près de Regina et lui lança un « je sais » compatissant.  
- Et le pire reste à venir. Sydney Glass a pris un rendez-vous avec moi pour cet après-midi.  
Emma retint un rire, ce qui lui valut d'être fusillée du regard par Regina.  
- Vous trouvez ça drôle, vous ?  
- Oh oui, tellement ! répondit Emma. L'imaginer se prosterner à vos pieds comme un manant aux pieds de la Reine, ça fait ma journée.  
La brune leva les yeux au ciel en dissimulant un sourire.  
Les deux femmes s'entendaient si bien que lorsqu'Emma retrouvait Mary Margaret, cette dernière l'accusait en plaisantant de pactiser avec l'ennemie, de sombrer du côté obscur de la force. Il est vrai qu'Emma tirait une véritable et sincère satisfaction de la situation. Au départ, elle avait fait tout cela dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à Henry. Mais elle s'était peu à peu rendu compte que la présence de Regina lui faisait un bien fou. Chaque soir, lorsque le jeune garçon était couché, elles s'installaient dans le salon avec un jeu de cartes et un verre de cidre, et elles discutaient. Parfois de tout et de rien, mais le plus souvent d'elles-mêmes. Emma n'était sûre qu'au monde, Regina la connaissait mieux que quiconque.  
Ce que la jeune blonde ignorait, c'était que Regina avait peu à peu développé une dépendance affective à elle. Et c'était ce pour quoi elle était venue déjeuner avec elle. Emma lui manquait. Au milieu de ces imbéciles tout juste bons à se lamenter, elle avait rêvé d'un havre de paix. Ce havre de paix était aux côtés du shérif de la ville. Emma était la seule à lui donner l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien., même Henry l'avait toujours considéré comme une femme mauvaise. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait plu en premier chez la jeune femme. Sa capacité à ne se forger une opinion que sur ce qu'elle connaît. Et elle était la seule à connaître réellement Regina.  
Elles venaient à peine de finir leur repas que le portable de Réginasonna. Elle soupira. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Elle passait un moment avec Emma, et elle oubliait le monde autour. À contre-coeur, elle répondit.  
- Regina Mills... Oui. D'accord. J'arrive.  
Elle raccrocha.  
- La mairie, dit-elle.  
À cet instant, Mary Margaret fit irruption. Avec dans ses mains le même sachet que Regina avait apporté.  
- Oh, pardon, je dérange...  
- J'allais partir, dit Regina d'un ton sec.  
Elle remit sa veste, attrapa son sac, et regarda successivement les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Mademoiselle Blanchard, shérif...  
Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Une fois la porte du bureau atteinte, elle se retourna, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma, et elles échangèrent un sourire.  
- Je vois que le maire m'a devancée...  
La constatation de Mary Margaret ramena Emma à la réalité.  
- Hm ?  
- Le déjeuner, Emma. Je vois qu'elle m'a devancée.  
- C'est pas de ma faute si elle est plus rapide que toi, Mary !  
L'intéressée grimaça à l'intention d'Emma. Celle-ci, intriguée, jeta un coup d'œil dans le sachet que venait d'apporter son amie.  
- Un hamburger !  
- Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de manger !  
La blonde désigna la boîte où restaient encore quelques bouts de salade.  
- Tu appelles ça un repas ? Moi j'appelle ça une entrée.  
Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel en sortant la nourriture du sac. Ravie, Emma prit une bouchée de sandwich.  
- Tu n'es pas au boulot, au fait ?  
- Je n'avais pas envie de manger à la cafétéria avec les collègues. Et puis, on se voit si peu ces derniers temps..., dit la petite brune avec un soupir las qu'elle avait exagéré.  
Emma sourit en coin.  
- Et ?  
- Quoi « et » ?  
- Mary Margaret, ne te la joue pas avec moi. Je commence à te connaître, figures-toi.  
L'institutrice baissa un regard plein de malice sur son repas.  
- Et j'ai très envie de savoir les petits secrets de Regina. Tu sais, juste au cas où elle s'en prendrait à moi. Pour avoir quelque chose contre elle, quoi.  
Emma partit dans un rire bruyant, puis se calma rapidement.  
- Tu es incorrigible, remarqua Emma. Il est hors de question que je te rapporte les petits secrets de Regina, enfin!  
Elles argumentèrent un moment, puis mangèrent dans le silence. Enfin, durant trente secondes.  
- Et au fait, madame le maire sous la douche ? Demanda Mary Margaret alors qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'Emma lui avait dit que cela ferait partie des tâches qu'elle aurait à faire.  
- Pas besoin, au final. Elle arrive à s'en sortir toute seule pour bon nombre de choses.  
- Dommage...  
- Pourquoi ? questionna Emma en haussant un sourcil perplexe.  
- Allez, Emma, tu n'es tout de même pas aveugle ?! on parle de Regina Mills !  
Emma continuait de fixer son amie sans trop vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Cette dernière se pencha en avant et parla sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Elle pourrait faire virer de bord la plus homophobe des hétérosexuelles.  
Emma donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de la brune, en riant.  
- Tu es déchaînée, toi, aujourd'hui. Pense à changer de job, les enfants commencent à déteindre sur toi !

Emma apposa sa signature en bas d'une dernière page et expira bruyamment. L'église venait de sonner dix-huit heure, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé une petite dizaine d'heures à écrire des choses inutiles sur des papiers inutiles à propos de gens inutiles. « Du calme, Emma. Tu vas finir comme le maire. » Elle se leva, éteignit les lumières de son bureau et en sortit en attrapant sa veste en cuir rouge. La nuit était déjà tombée, la faute au mois de février et ses jours si courts. Elle progressait vers la sortie quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle s'en empara.  
- Oui Regina ?  
Silence au bout du fil. Emma s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.  
- Regina ?  
Un sanglot. Puis la série de bips signalant la fin de la communication. Emma fixa l'écran, ahurie. Elle sortit du poste de police en verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Elle tapa un rapide SMS à l'intention de Mary Margaret.  
_Problème avec Regina. Viendrais récupérer Henry plus tard._  
Elle grimpa dans sa voiture, se gara devant la mairie. Elle descendit vivement, observa l'édifice. Lumières éteintes, porte verrouillée. Elle devait déjà être rentrée._ Merde, elle finit toujours à quatre heures_, pesta-t-elle mentalement. Mécontente de cette perte de temps, elle remonta à bord de son véhicule et roula jusqu'à la demeure du maire. Sans prendre la peine de verrouiller les portières, elle courut jusqu'à la lourde porte blanche ornée du numéro 108, l'ouvrit à l'aide du double de ses clés. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il lui suffit de suivre le bruit des sanglots pour trouver Regina. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, appuyée contre le canapé. Emma s'approcha.  
- Regina ?  
La brune leva la tête. Son visage n'était éclairé que par le lampadaire du trottoir, mais cette simple source de lumière suffisait à faire briller ses yeux, ainsi que les larmes qui roulaient lentement le long de ses joues olives. La blonde s'accroupit, posa sa main sur le bras de Regina. C'est là qu'elle sentit la bouteille d'alcool que la brune tenait fermement dans sa main. Et à l'odeur, elle aurait juré que ce n'était absolument pas du cidre.  
Elle saisit la bouteille et à sa grande surprise Regina la lui céda sans cesser de sangloter.  
- Il est mort.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour comprendre où la brune voulait en venir. Emma se sentit soudainement prise au dépourvu. Que pouvait-elle faire, que pouvait-elle dire alors que Regina venait d'apprendre pour la seconde fois la disparition de son grand amour ? Elle se pinça les lèvres et fit quelque chose qui l'étonna elle-même : elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la brune éplorée. Cette dernière ne lutta pas contre l'étreinte, laissant sa tête aller contre l'épaule d'Emma. La jeune blonde sentit Regina sangloter à nouveau, plus silencieusement, son corps agité de soubresauts. Aucune des deux ne sut dire combien de temps elles étaient restées ainsi. C'est Regina qui rompit le silence, se décollant doucement d'Emma.  
- Où est la bouteille ?  
Sa voix était déformée par l'alcool, et en sentant l'haleine de Regina glisser contre sa joue elle reconnut du whisky.  
- Assez d'alcool pour ce soir, Regina.  
L'intéressée soupira, posant sa tête contre le bord de canapé. Emma l'observa un instant. Elle repensa subitement aux paroles de Mary Margaret. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, avec cette histoire de rivalité entre elles, mais il était évident que Regina était une superbe femme. Et ce soir, le chagrin donnait à son visage un charme différent. Le désespoir la rendait sublime. Emma voyait devant elle la femme brisée, celle qui n'avait jamais su faire face à la perte de son grand amour. Elle songea à la passion que devait ressentir Regina chaque jour, cette passion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus assouvir et qui se muait en haine au contact des autres. « Alors cette femme a un cœur, au final, » songea-t-elle. « Il est simplement brisé. » La blonde se sentit soudainement la force d'une armée entière. Elle se jura de tout faire pour l'aider à se remettre de son amour déchu. Elle se redressa, tendit sa main à Regina.  
- Allez, debout. Je pense que vous serez bien mieux dans votre lit, après une bonne douche froide.  
La brune s'empara de la main tendue et se releva. Manque de pot, l'alcool y étant pour beaucoup, elle faillit trébucher. C'est Emma qui la rattrapa juste à temps. Alors Regina s'appuya contre le flanc de la jeune blonde, incapable de faire un pas toute seule. Elles montèrent à l'étage, et en chemin Regina manqua de tomber plusieurs fois.  
- Merci d'être là, dit Regina d'une petite voix enrouée.  
Emma ne répondit pas. Elle souriait, dans la pénombre. Une fois l'épreuve de l'escalier franchie, Emma alluma la lumière du couloir, mais le grognement de Régina la poussa à plonger encore une fois la demeure dans la pénombre. Tant pis.  
Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, toujours aussi collées. Une fois qu'elles y furent, la blonde ralluma la lumière du couloir afin d'y voir un au minimum. Emma fit s'asseoir Regina sur la cuvette rabattue des toilettes tandis qu'elle mis l'eau en route.  
- Venez-vous asseoir sous l'eau, intima t-elle à la brune.  
- Habillée ?  
Emma n'avait pas songé à cela.  
- Vous êtes en état de retirer vos vêtements ?  
Pour toute réponse, Regina tenta de se séparer de son veston. En vain. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, et se pencha en avant pour aider la brune à ôter la veste grise. « Comme par hasard, il faut que ça arrive le jour où Mary Margaret me parle de la douche » songea-t-elle. La brune se leva ensuite, faisant face à Emma. Elle tenta de retirer sa jupe en tirant dessus. Sans succès.  
- Laissez-moi faire, ordonna doucement Emma.  
Elle descendit la fermeture éclair située sur le côté du vêtement, puis le fit doucement glisser le long des jambes de Regina. Des interminables jambes de Regina. Puis, s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Emma de sa main, Regina leva une jambe après l'autre. Emma commença à déboutonner la chemise normalement immaculée, pour une fois souillée de taches ambrées. Peu à peu, la peau foncée de Regina se dévoila. Emma frémit. « Un beige aussi pur peut-il exister ? » Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette remarque intérieure. Puis la brune retira entièrement la chemise, la faisant lentement glisser le long de ses bras, les yeux mi-clos, chancelante.  
- Tournez-vous, murmura Emma sans pouvoir hausser la voix.  
L'intéressée s'exécuta, et Emma dégrafa le soutien-gorge blanc du maire. Elle toussota.  
- Vous pouvez faire le reste seule ? Je vais passer un coup de fil à Mary Margaret et lui demander de garder Henry pour la nuit...  
Regina acquiesça. La dernière chose qu'Emma vit en sortant fût le dos nu et parfaitement dessiné de son hôte.

Regina se tint au lavabo pour avancer jusqu'à la douche, désormais entièrement nue. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit glacé. Mais elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, l'eau n'était pas chaude, mais elle était tout de même tiède. Tirant vers le froid. Mais tiède. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Ainsi le shérif avait décidé de la ménager ? Délicate attention. Elle colla son dos à la paroi carrelée et s'assit sur le sol de la douche. La tête basculée en arrière, les yeux clos, elle aurait tout fait pour que l'eau emporte son chagrin et le fasse définitivement disparaître. C'était d'ailleurs ça le plus tragique. La douleur était beaucoup plus forte que le bonheur qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécu auprès de Daniel.

Elle réprima un sanglot, se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau. De la pièce d'à côté lui parvint la voix d'Emma. Elle n'en entendait que des bribes, ses oreilles bourdonnant bien trop.  
- Oui oui, je m'occupe d'elle... Une douche tiède... C'est pareil... Pas trop de sucreries... N'hésite pas à passer demain matin... Quelque chose pour habiller Henry ?... D'accord. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement devant elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se trouva soudainement stupide. Puis très vite, elle sentit la honte la submerger. « Emma ne me verra plus que comme une vieille fille qui noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. » Elle eut envie de pleurer, de crier, cogner. Puis elle entendit la voix du shérif.  
- J'ai pris une serviette propre dans le couloir, vous êtes prête à sortir ?  
Regina se releva. La lumière du couloir filtrait par la porte, venant se refléter contre sa peau dégoulinante d'eau.

Dos à la porte, ses bras étirant la serviette, Emma observait le corps de Regina en profitant du fait qu'elle était à contre-jour et qu'ainsi la brune ne la verrait pas faire. Divin était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Son cou fin. Ses seins ronds. Son ventre plat. Ses hanches saillantes. Ses jambes musclées. Les paroles exactes de sa colocataire lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'est vrai que ç'aurait été dommage de rater ça.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Regina avait remarqué son regard. Ce regard.  
La tirant de ses pensées, Regina s'approcha pour venir s'enrouler dans la serviette. Emma passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, située juste à côté. Regina ferma les yeux dans les couloirs, bien trop sensible à la lumière. Elle les ouvra de nouveau une fois dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Emma avait dégoté une nuisette qu'elle avait posée sur le lit. Elle frictionna le corps de Regina, pour la sécher et la réchauffer. Puis elle s'empara de la nuisette.  
- Levez les bras.  
La brune s'exécuta et laissa Emma lui enfiler le vêtement. La serviette chuta une fois qu'elle fût vêtue.  
Emma écarta la couverture, et fit signe à Regina de s'allonger.  
- Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine, pour prévenir la gueule de bois.  
Regina acquiesça. Emma s'empara de la serviette avant de sortir.  
Elle revient peu après.  
- Tenez, dit-elle en tendant le verre d'eau à Regina.  
Cette dernière soupira.  
- Emma, arrêtons ce stupide vouvoiement.  
- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.  
Elles se sourirent, et Regina attrape le verre, puis le comprimé d'aspirine. C'est ce moment que choisit Emma pour la questionner.  
- Comment vous êtes-vous rappelé de... Enfin. De ce qui est arrivé à Daniel?  
- Sydney s'en est occupé, répondit Regina avec amertume après avoir avalé le cachet et le contenu du verre.  
Elle posa le verre vide sur sa table de chevet, et poursuivit.  
- Il est venu pour me demander une permission pour un article. Et au final il a décidé de recommencer à me déballer ses jolies phrases, me disant qu'il aimerait être celui qui m'aiderait à me reconstruire, ce genre de choses stupides.  
La brune marqua une pause.  
- Je lui ai encore une fois dit que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça. Il s'est vexé. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'avance, que rester au même point qu'il y a douze ans ne m'amènerait à rien. Puis il a ajouté qu'il allait bien falloir que je mette la mort de Daniel de côté pour me trouver quelqu'un.  
Elle ferma les yeux, réprima fortement un sanglot. Puis elle les rouvrit et regarda Emma. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en reparlions demain. Une fois ton taux d'alcoolémie revenu à la normale.  
Regina sourit doucement, et Emma alluma le baby phone.  
- S'il y a un problème, je suis à l'autre bout, dit-elle en désignant l'appareil.  
- Merci. Mille fois merci, pour tout. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et...  
- Chut. Bonne nuit, Regina, la coupa Emma.  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Emma.  
Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire, et Emma sortit de la pièce en mettant la porte contre derrière elle.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Emma entendit gémir dans le baby phone. Elle se redressa, sortit de son lit, et traversa le couloir à moitié endormie. Elle se posta devant la porte de Regina et tendit l'oreille. Les gémissements étaient en fait des plaintes. Elle poussa la porte, la clarté de la Lune éclairait le visage transpirant de Regina. Elle semblait en plein cauchemars. Elle s'accroupit au pied du lit.  
- Regina ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Regina ?  
Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Emma avec anxiété durant un instant.  
- C'est Henry, il est dans le coma. Et toi, tu combats un dragon sous la bibliothèque, et...  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement et prit conscience qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et non plus du rêve. Emma remarqua sa prise de conscience et lui sourit avec tendresse.  
- Henry a raison, c'est comme faire du babysitting, remarqua Emma.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina tandis qu'elle donna une petite tape dans l'épaule du shérif. Puis elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et, croyant qu'elle c'était rendormie, Emma se leva et se retourna pour sortir. Une main la retint cependant par le poignet.  
- Reste.  
La blonde fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
- S'il te plaît, Emma. Reste.  
La blonde soupira doucement, fit le tour du lit et vint s'étendre sous la couette auprès de la brune. Celle-ci se tourna sur son autre côté afin de faire face au shérif, ignorant son mal de ventre pour se concentrer sur Emma. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un moment, et ce fut Regina la première à prendre la parole.  
- J'ai vu ton regard, dans la salle de bain.  
Emma écarquilla les yeux, surprise et surtout gênée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas un instant. C'était comme un dialogue muet, comme une dissection de leurs esprits. En silence, Regina s'excusait des mois d'enfer qu'elle avait fait vivre à Emma, tandis que la blonde s'excusait d'avoir voulu lui prendre Henry.  
Et soudain, sans crier gare, Regina posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.  
Ce fût un baiser bref. Le simple contact de leurs lèvres, puis rien d'autre.  
- Bonne nuit pour de bon.  
- Bonne nuit pour de bon, Gina.  
Regina sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé lui donner ce surnom.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Je sais que normalement je poste un nouveau chapitre chaque jour, mais hier c'était vendredi, et, enfin voilà quoi. L'appel des bars. Je me rattrape en vous offrant un fucking chapitre, que j'ai en tête depuis que j'ai commencé la FF. Plein de bisous sur vos joues, continuez de m'offrir vos adorables reviews, vous êtes des amours. _

* * *

Elles n'ont presque pas reparlé du baiser. Enfin, Emma a voulu en reparler le lendemain matin, mais Regina avait clos le sujet par une phrase bien stéréotypée, prononcée sur un ton froid et sans appel. « C'était l'alcool. » Ç'avait été tout. Après tout, la brune ne s'en rappelé qu'à peine, derrière le voile de l'alcoolémie.  
Mais la vérité était plus compliquée pour Emma. Elle avait aimé se réveiller auprès de Régina. Elle qui n'avait pas dormi auprès de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au poste, refroidie par le manque d'enthousiasme dont avait fait preuve Regina, elle c'était sentie lasse. Lasse et excessivement triste. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle accorde de l'importance aux choses que les autre strouvaient futiles ? Lorsque Regina s'était montrée, sur les coups de midi, avec leur repas, Emma se jura de ne plus penser à cette soirée, cette nuit, aux côtés du maire de Storybrooke. «Futile,» se répétait-elle mentalement.

- Tu as pris de quoi t'occuper dans le bus, Henry .  
- Oui maman, j'ai aussi pris des vêtements chauds, ma carte d'identité, et toutes les autres choses que tu m'as répétées toute la semaine.  
Regina soupira. Pourquoi tout le monde avait tendance à dire qu'elle surprotégeait son fils ? Elle avait simplement passé la semaine à préparer les affaires d'Henry pour sa sortie scolaire. La classe deMary Margaret ainsi qu'une autre de l'école partaient une semaine àMillinocket, une ville du centre du Maine, enneigée à cette période de l'année. Ils partaient skier.  
- Tu nous écris, d'accord ?  
Emma arriva dans la cuisine au même moment.  
- Regina, il ne part qu'une semaine, tu sais...  
La brune soupira, fit une grimace à la blonde. Cette dernière se plaça derrière son fils et le prix par les épaules.  
- Tu es prêt ?  
Il acquiesça, enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du ski pour la première fois de sa vie. Regina, les yeux larmoyants, pris son fils dans ses bras, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.  
- Fais attention à toi, lui dit-elle tendrement avant de le lâcher.  
- Promis. À dans une semaine !  
- On se voit ce soir, dit Emma à madame la maire.  
Elle les suivit jusqu'à la porte, se posta sur le perron pour regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Elle avait oublié ce voyage. C'est Emma qui le lui avait rappelé, lundi midi. De vendredi à vendredi. Une semaine complète sans entendre la voix enjouée d'Henry, sans lui rappeler chaque soir de se brosser les dents... Elle soupira et rentra. Elle était déjà en retard pour le boulot. Qu'importe, c'était elle le patron...

Emma rentra dans la villa avec empressement. Regina était à la cuisine, préparant un plat de viande pour le repas. Elle se retourna en entendant Emma entrer dans la pièce.  
- Emma ? l'interrogea Regina  
Cette dernière était en train de farfouiller dans le frigo.  
- J'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, se justifia la blonde en refermant le frigo, un sandwich en main.  
- Repose ça, je prépare un super repas pour ce soir, dit Regina avec un sourire de fierté.  
Emma posa ses yeux sur la brune.  
- Oh, je... Pardon, je pensais t'avoir prévenue. Je ne suis pas ici, ce soir, dit-elle confuse. Je passe la soirée avec Ruby.  
Le sourire de Regina disparu. Était-ce de la jalousie, ce qui commençait à prendre place au fond de son ventre ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais cette nuit, ajouta le shérif.  
En effet, ça ressemblait bien à de la jalousie. Regina ne dit pas un mot, se tournant à nouveau vers le plan de travail pour finir de préparer le repas qu'elle allait visiblement partager avec l'absence d'Emma. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce en adressant un dernier regard à une Regina de dos.  
Elle grimpa les marches rapidement afin d'aller se changer. Pas besoin d'une belle tenue de soirée, elle se rendait avec Ruby dans un bar en bordure de Storybrooke. « Un lieu rempli de motard et donc de testostérone, » lui avait assuré la serveuse en la conviant.  
Elle redescendit, repassa par la cuisine. Regina était en train d'enfourner le pain de viande afin de le faire cuire. Elle se sentit coupable de partir le soir où Henry était lui-même absent.  
- Si tu as le moindre souci, appelle-moi, et je rentrerais au plus vite.  
Regina haussa les épaules.  
- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir pour une soirée.  
Emma lui sourit avec tendresse, et la brune lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant, mais qui n'était qu'un pâle sourire forcé.  
Elles se regardèrent un instant, et Emma quitta la demeure. Elle devait rejoindre Ruby devant la pension à huit heures trente. Elle devait rejoindre Ruby devant la pension à huit heures trente. Elle serait en retard, mais avec Ruby, pour être sûre d'être à l'heure et de ne pas attendre, il fallait se pointer une heure après l'heure fixée. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle la femme qui met cinq minutes à se préparer.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Trois heures vingt. Elle soupira. Ça faisait officiellement quatre heures qu'elle était couchée, et elle n'arrivait pas à fermer le l'œil. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de lire, mais elle devait relire dix fois chaque ligne, son esprit divaguant trop pour lui permettre de se plonger dans l'histoire. Elle avait mis un film, mais cela l'avait agacé au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se tourna sur le côté, son regard se fixa dehors.  
- Chut, ne réveille pas Regina. Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ça chatouille !  
Regina se redressa en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Ruby devait être trop bourrée pour vouloir rentrer chez sa grand-mère, alors Emmal'avait sûrement invitée à dormir ici. Regina se recoucha, sur le dos cette fois.  
- C'est laquelle ta chambre ?  
Voix d'homme. Le sang de la brune se figea. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu.  
- Non, August, pas celle-là !  
Aucun doute possible. D'abord elle s'absentait toute une soirée, et elle osait rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, avec un homme ? Regina grimaça de dégoût. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Emma s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, et s'ensuivit un grand coup. Puis des éclats de rire. Elle se leva, bien décidée à leur intimer de faire moins de bruit. Et à fusiller Emma du regard, en passant. Elle ouvrit sa porte, s'avança jusqu'à celle d'Emma. Elle leva le poing pour taquer à la porte, mais se stoppa, la main à quelques millimètres. Les rires avaient cessé. Mais elle aurait encore préféré qu'ils continuent. Elle ferma les yeux, prise d'un soudain mal de crâne. De derrière la porte lui parvenait le bruit étouffé de lèvres qui se dévorent. C'était donc ça, le grand bruit. Il avait dû la plaquer contre la porte. Emma gémit longuement. Regina ferma les yeux. Elle voyait les grandes mains d'un homme effleurer les hanches d'Emma, les lèvres dévorant son cou. Emma fourrageant ses cheveux avec passion, griffant son dos musclé en atteignant l'orgasme.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux pour chasser ses images, baissa la main et retourna se coucha, refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre. Elle vint se coucher sur le côté afin de regarder dehors, inerte, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Son regard glissa de la fenêtre jusqu'à l'oreiller près du sien. Elle le caressa du plat de la main, sentit un cheveu chatouiller sa peau. Sûrement un long cheveu blond et bouclé. C'était sur cet oreiller qu'Emma avait posé sa tête l'autre soir, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de dormir avec Regina. Lorsqu'elle l'avait surnommé « Gina ». Lorsqu'elle avait laissé la brune l'embrasser. Regina frémit sous sa couette. Elle entendait les jouissements qu'Emma tentait vainement de taire, puis les grognements de l'homme qui était en train de la souiller. Elle arriva tout de même à s'endormir avant qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme.

- Bonjour, Regina.  
Emma avait les traits tirés, des cernes. Et ses cheveux étaient affreusement décoiffés.  
- Bonjour, répondit Regina sans lever les yeux du journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
Emma soupira, nettement réticente à un caractère rigide dès le matin. Elle se servit un café, et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, faisant ainsi face à Regina. La brune finit par replier le journal et le poser sur la table, près d'elle.  
- La prochaine fois que tu comptes t'envoyer en l'air sous mon toit,Emma, tu seras gentille de prendre ton pied en silence. Et de dire à ton camarade de taire ses grognements, dit Regina.  
Elle fit mine de se rendre compte de quelque chose.  
- Oh mais, attends, c'est vrai ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. À partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu décideras de passer la nuit avec ton ami, tu le feras chez mademoiselle Blanchard.  
Emma haussa un sourcil, écoutant les paroles emplies de rancœur que lui adressait la brune.  
- C'est ma maison, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Et tant que tu seras tenue de vivre ici, tu seras gentille de t'y plier. J'ai été bien claire, Emma ?  
L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche pour rappliquer, et la referma sans émettre le moindre bruit.  
- Ce n'est pas mon « ami », marmonna-t-elle.  
- De mieux en mieux ! s'esclaffa Regina. Tache de na pas ramener n'importe qui ici quand Henry sera de retour.  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et quitta la pièce avant de sortir pour se rendre au travail.  
Emma grogna, croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage. Regina ne dormait pas. Regina avait tout entendu. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois. Son humeur oscillait entre gêne et remords. Elle n'aurait pas dû ramener cet homme ici, bien qu'elle l'ait foutu à la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'endormir près d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de dormir auprès des hommes avec qui elle couchait. Elle prenait ça pour la violation de son intimité. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche, pour se réveiller. Et ainsi se rendre au boulot avec un visage au moins légèrement potable.

Ce midi-là, elle attendit Regina durant près d'une heure. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle avait oublié, simplement. Ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Même si elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Regina n'était venue déjeuner avec elle. Alors elle avait fini par se traîner jusque chez Granny. Elle fut accueillie par une Ruby plus qu'enthousiaste.  
- Alors, tu es rentré avec ton bel étalon .  
Emma lâcha un grognement d'approbation. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas de faire des phrases construites.  
- Mauvaise idée, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Regina ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Je suis désolée, dit Ruby en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Emma. Puis elle vérifia que sa grand-mère était bel et bien occupée.  
- C'est pareil pour moi. Elle a attendu qu'il descende pour nous incendier.  
Emma sourit. Elle se sentait moins seule.

Elle rentra à la villa sur les coups de dix-neuf heures. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle entra, retira son blouson et alluma les lumières.  
- Regina ?  
Seule sa voix lui répondit. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, trouva un mot sur la table. « Les restes d'hier sont dans le frigo. » L'écriture du maire. Emma reposa le mot, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle qui était résolue à s'excuser auprès de la maîtresse de maison, voilà qu'elle était tributaire de son retour. Elle fit alors réchauffer une assiette qu'elle mangea rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir, la veille. Et puis ce pain de viande était vraiment délicieux. Elle s'en voulait clairement, maintenant, d'avoir ainsi agi. Et le pire était qu'elle avait simplement eu besoin de. Elle n'arrivait pas à finir cette phrase. De coucher ? Non. Elle sait se passer de relation sexuelle des mois durant. S'amuser . Elle s'amusait déjà bien assez lorsqu'elle était entourée de son fils et de Regina. « Cesser de penser à Regina pendant un moment. C'est de ça dont tu avais besoin. » Elle chassa la pensée aussitôt qu'elle vint se loger en plein milieu de son esprit. Elle débarrassa la table, et monta chercher un dossier. Ce soir là, elle décida d'attendre Regina dans le salon. Elle avait branché son baladeur musical sur la chaîne hi-fi, et étudia une énième fois le dossier. Il s'agissait de celui de l'incendie.

Un peu après minuit, la porte s'ouvrit. Emma leva la tête en entendant le bruit de la porte qui se referme. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait qu'une partie du couloir comprenant les escaliers, ainsi que la cuisine. Elle attendit, Regina allait sûrement venir lui parler. Elle comprit rapidement que la brune n'était pas seule. Elle passa devant le salon en jetant un regard à Emma. Sur ses lèvres, un rictus mauvais. Dans ses yeux, sûrement l'alcoolémie. L'homme qui l'accompagnait lui adressa simplement un signe de tête. Sydney Glass. Regina Mills était en train de grimper l'escalier avec, sur ses talons, la personne qu'elle méprisait sûrement le plus dans tout Storybrooke. En tout cas, depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma et avait sympathisé avec Emma. La blonde resta stoïque. Pourtant, elle pouvait nettement entendre ses entrailles se contracter, son cœur gémir d'impuissance. Regina avait décidé de se venger. Et elle y arrivait parfaitement bien.

C'était elle qui avait pris les commandes, parce que personne ne domine Regina Mills. Aidée des verres de scotch qu'elle avait bu plus tôt dans le seul bar lounge de Storybrooke, elle faisait abstraction de l'homme qui était en train de bouger en elle. Elle se contentait d'être assis sur sa taille, de soulever son bassin. Lui avait ses mains sur elle, caressait sa peau, la trouvant parfaite, douce, sucrée. Elle lâchait quelques gémissements, quelques jouissements. Même en essayant, elle n'arrivait pas à jouir correctement. Alors elle simulait. Et Dieu seul sait comme Regina arrive toujours à simuler à la perfection. Tant dans sa vie professionnelle et sociale que dans sa vie sexuelle.  
Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Puis un moteur. Des phares éclairèrent l'arbre situé devant sa fenêtre. Son cœur se serra lorsque le moteur s'éloigna de la villa. Emma était partie. Elle cessa tout mouvement, se releva. Le journaliste pris cela pour une invitation et il se redressa également, prêt à prendre place sur Regina. Lorsqu'il passa sa main le long de ses côtes, et lui lança un regard assassin.  
- Retire immédiatement tes mains de mon corps, Sydney.  
L'intéressé mis un moment à comprendre qu'elle avait décidait d'avorter le coït.  
- Regina, ma douce, q'y a-t-il ?  
Elle sentit la colère enfler en elle, gronder dans son crâne. Lui provoquant à nouveau une migraine. Elle enfila un peignoir de chambre et se posta devant le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour maintenir le vêtement fermé.  
- Sors de mon lit. Sors de chez moi. Immédiatement.  
Il ne bougea pas tout de suite.  
- Si tu n'es pas dehors dans cinq minutes, je te fais virer du Daily Mirror.  
Il se leva alors, déçu, blessé. Et comme tout le monde le sait si bien, une personne blessée fera tout pour blesser en retour.  
- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème, Regina ? Tu es frustrée parce que c'est ta mère qui portait la culotte dans le couple que formaient tes parents. Tu es frustrée parce que tu n'as jamais pu faire ton Électre et que tu as toujours besoin de tout contrôler. Et tu es tellement frigide que tu arrives qu'à jouir quand tu contrôles les gens.  
Il finit de s'habiller, et se posta face à elle.  
- Tu penses que ça te fait passer pour une femme désirable, tout ce pouvoir factice que tu détiens ? C'est totalement le contraire. Ça te fait passer pour un dictateur déchu. Même ton fils, tu le fais fuir. Ton fils, celui que tu n'as jamais pu faire par manque de compagnon. Tu finiras seule. Tu l'es déjà.  
Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, parfaitement stoïques.  
- Sors. De. Ma. Maison.  
Elle avait parlé d'une voix parfaitement calme. Le visage affichant cet éternel masque rigide. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre pour le regarder partir, et lorsqu'il fut parti, elle s'écroula sur au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura sa vie entière. Sa vie gâchée. Son fiancé décédé, son fils qui la haïssait, son absence d'amis dû à la crainte qu'elle inspire.  
Elle se trouva plus pathétique que jamais. Plus pathétique même que la semaine précédente, lorsqu'elle avait trop bu. Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour se venger ? Elle était adulte, trentenaire, et venait de se comporter comme une adolescente ! Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'elle repensa au regard implorant d'Emma, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, assise dans le salon. Elle avait ses jambes sous elle, les cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval, une tasse de chocolat chaud près d'elle sur la table, et un dossier ouvert sur les genoux.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours bonne qu'à ton réduire en pièces, Regina ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à contrôler tes émotions ?  
Ses sanglots se calmèrent nullement lorsqu'elle se leva et tituba jusqu'au couloir. Elle fixait la porte entrouverte de la chambre qu'Emma occupait, s'en approcha en tremblant. Elle distinguait à peine les meubles lorsqu'elle y entra. Elle effleura quelques livres qu'Emma avait laissé sur le bureau. Son regard se posa sur un débardeur blanc posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle s'en empara et le porta à son nez. L'odeur d'Emma n'arrêta absolument pas le flot de larmes qui dévorait ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit défait de la jeune blonde, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller pour respirer pleinement l'odeur de son amie.  
Et elle finit par s'endormir ainsi, dans le lit d'Emma, à moitié nue, serrant un t-shirt dans sa main comme elle serrerait la main d'Emma.

* * *

_Bon, pardon, je voulais placer la super scène qui me trotte dans la tête, dans ce chapitre. Mais de file en aiguille, je me suis écarté du plan de l'histoire, et donc pour éviter un chapitre trop long je placerai ce truc de fou dans le prochain. Prochain qui arrivera, promis, avant demain matin. Ne me haïssait pas trop, hein._


	7. Chapitre 6

Donc voilà, comme promis, LE chapitre, avec LA scène que j'ai en tête depuis des jours. Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureuse d'enfin l'écrire ! Et c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner pour les visions d'horreur que je vous aies offert lors du dernier chapitre. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma était restée un instant dans le salon, hébétée. Puis elle avait fermé le dossier, récupéré les clés de chez Mary Margaret, et était partie. À mesure qu'elle avait approché de l'appartement, elle sentait la douleur monter en elle. Mais elle se contenait. Elle a su se contenir jusqu'au moment où la porte avait été fermé. Là, elle avait glissé son dos le long de la porte tout en fondant en sanglots, ignorant complètement qu'à un kilomètre de là, la personne pour laquelle elle était en train de pleurer faisait la même chose.  
Elle pleurait pour la première fois depuis des semaines, pour la première fois depuis que Regina était sortie du coma. La douleur qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle avait vu la brune gravir les marches jusqu'à l'étage, arborant son sourire fier. Alors, assise sur le sol, enlarmes, elle laissa enfin ses sentiments se déverser en elle. Ce soir, le barrage avait cédé. Regina lui avait manqué toute la journée, à tel point qu'Emma était prête à s'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle qui ne s'excuse que très rarement. Songer à Régina embrassant Sydney lui faisait plus mal que si l'on lui arrachait le cœur. Alors oui, oui elle l'admettait enfin : elle avait couché avec cet homme pour se sortir Regina de la tête. Mais ce fût l'effet inverse. Adossée à la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la villa, elle était envahie de regrets, et aurait voulu gifler ce mec odieux et suffisant pour venir se blottir dans le lit de Régina.  
Le lit qui accueillit leur baiser. Ce baiser qu'Emma avait tant aimé. Ce baiser qui avait rallumé en elle une flamme depuis trop longtemps éteinte. Ou peut-être jamais été allumée. Pourquoi s'éprenait-elle toujours des mauvaises personnes ?  
Ses sanglots se tarirent lentement. Ensuite, elle était partie se coucher directement. La moindre seconde de lucidité menaçait de la faire pleurer à nouveau.

Regina s'était levée bien plus tôt que d'habitude, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle laissa à contre coeur le lit d'Emma pour filer sous la douche. Les produits d'Emma n'avaient pas bougé, encore posés sur le sol. La brune se baissa pour attraper le gel douche qu'Emma utilisait. Parfum melon. Elle sourit, en prit un peu dans le creux de sa main avant de se laver avec.  
Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, elle remarqua tout de suite que le blouson en cuir rouge était encore accroché dans l'entrée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Peut-être qu'Emma était revenue et qu'en voyant son lit occupé, elle s'était couchée dans le salon, » songea Regina.  
- Emma ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
Personne. Simplement sa tasse d'hier soir sur la table basse. Elle soupira, la ramassa pour la rapporter dans la cuisine. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner, levant les yeux vers l'heure. Elle se rappela alors du jour qu'il était. Dimanche. Elle ne travaillait pas, le dimanche, mais Emma si. Le matin, du moins. Regina sourit alors. Elle irait lui apporter son blouson au poste. Elle s'excuserait d'avoir été stupide, elle dirait à Emma qu'elle ait le droit d'avoir une vie intime et elle lui dirait qu'elle ne veut pas la voir partir. Oui, Regina Mills avouerait à Emma Swan qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre, ni la laisser s'échapper.  
Elle avala rapidement son café, ainsi qu'une tartine de confiture. Puis elle attrapa son sac et le blouson rouge, et sortit. Vu l'heure, Emma ne serait pas encore au travail, alors Regina décida de rejoindre le centre à la marche. Le jour pointait doucement le bout de son nez, éclaircissant le ciel. Aujourd'hui il ferait beau.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Regina arriva dans la rue principale. La voiture jaune était garée devant le poste de police, et elle sourit. Marchant un peu plus vite, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et avança dans le couloir.  
Emma se figea en entendant des talons claquer contre le carrelage du couloir. Elle pensa à Regina, avant de se dire que c'était dimanche, et que le dimanche le maire ne travaillait pas.  
- Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir froid.  
La blonde tourna la tête, et son cœur rata un battement. Le sourire qu'affichait Regina amena une vague de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Un sourire franc, sincère, amical. Emma se leva et attrapa le blouson, qu'elle accrocha au porte manteaux. Elle avait bien failli se foutre une baffe ce matin, en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait oublié.  
- Tu travailles, aujourd'hui ?  
Regina secoua négativement la tête.  
- Non, mais j'étais debout, et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.  
Emma osa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Sydney est avec vous .  
Regina se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma. La brune s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Il est parti juste après toi, cette nuit. Je lui ai dit de partir.  
Emma fit signe à Régina de s'asseoir, voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler. La brune s'assit tout en continuant.  
- En t'entendant quitter la maison je me suis rendu compte du comportement immature dont j'étais en train de faire preuve.  
Emma mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.  
- Le problème Emma c'est que je te considère vraiment comme une amie. Tu es la seule sur terre à me connaître aussi bien. Je pense même que tu me connais mieux que Henry me connaît.  
- Sauf si tu parles de positions avec lui, rappliqua Emma en souriant.  
Cette remarque fit rire Regina, et elle posa alors un regard tendre sur Emma.  
- Je ne veux pas perdre la seule amie que j'aie. Alors pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.  
Emma resta silencieuse un instant. Le maire de Storybrooke venait de s'excuser. Et elle pouvait aisément voir que ce n'était pas une feinte.  
- Hier soir, si j'étais dans le salon quand tu es rentrée, c'est parce que je t'attendais. J'avais la ferme intention de m'excuser d'avoir ramené quelqu'un sans t'en avoir parlé avant.  
Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment été stupide de rentrer avec le journaliste.  
- Alors oui, Regina. Je te pardonne.  
L'intéressée sourit, rassurée.  
- Alors, tu rentres à la villa, après ton service .  
- Oui, bien sûr que oui. L'appartement est trop vide pour moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être seule.  
Elles discutèrent encore un petit instant, puis Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce, elle se retourna.  
- Pourquoi es-tu partie, cette nuit ?  
Emma se mordit la langue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'imaginer un homme en train de la toucher la brûlait plus que mille feux.  
- J'avais peur de déranger, mentit-elle.  
Regina la regarda un instant, puis quitta le bâtiment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui avait menti sur ce dernier point. Emma n'avait jamais su lui mentir correctement.

e lendemain soir, Emma était rentrée avec empressement. Regina s'était d'office retournée, la regardant avec une crainte qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.  
- Encore une soirée à sortir ?  
- Oui !  
Emma vint vers elle et lui prit le poignet, l'emmenant à l'étage. Elle continua avant que Regina n'ait eu le temps de protester.  
- Mais cette fois, avec toi.  
Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent.  
- Que-quoi ?  
Emma haussa les épaules en la lâchant.  
- Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, j'en ai rien à carrer.  
Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Emma l'en empêcha.  
- Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de l'âge. C'est un argument irrecevable.  
La brune referma alors la bouche, et émit un grognement. Elle alla enfiler une tenue dans sa chambre tandis qu'Emma partait faire de même dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'un de ses t-shirts était posé près de son oreiller. Que diable faisait-il là ? Elle s'approcha, suspicieuse. De l'oreiller blanc se détachait quelques cheveux plus ou moins longs, bruns. Emma sourit, sentant son cœur se serrer avec délicatesse. Regina. Elle effleura l'oreiller du bout des doigts, puis s'en détourna pour enfiler une tenue décontractée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Regina l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Le cœur d'Emma eut un raté, il lui semblait que le décolleté de Regina était plus profond que d'habitude. Elle remonta vivement ses yeux jusqu'au visage de Regina. Emma la trouva plus belle que d'habitude et elle se mit à repenser à leur baiser. Pour chasser cette image, elle secoua lentement la tête.  
-Un petit coup de maquillage et c'est bon, dit-elle.  
Regina acquiesça et l'attendit au salon. Lorsqu'elle entendit les talons d'Emma résonner dans l'escalier, elle se retourna et se figea. L'image d'une Emma féminine lui provoqua un tel choc qu'elle hoqueta de surprise. Emma le remarqua et souris, ravie de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire.  
- Tu es prête ?  
Regina lui répondit par l'affirmatif... Elles sortirent et grimpèrent dans la voiture de la blonde. Elle commença à descendre la rue, en direction du centre.  
- Où va-t-on ?  
- Dans ce bar près de la boutique de Gold.  
Dans un bar ? Regina se sentit confuse. Elle pensait à un restaurant, ou à la limite chez Granny. Un vrai bar, avec de la musique forte. Elle ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mis les pieds dans ce genre d'établissements ? Au moins depuis qu'elle avait Henry dans sa vie.  
Regina était face à son deuxième verre, Emma au troisième. Elles s'étaient installées au fond du bar, et désormais quelques personnes ivres se déhanchaient en rythme avec la musique, au centre de la pièce.  
Elles avaient discuté du weekend qu'elles avaient passé. Emma avait donc appris que Regina avait été invitée à dîner par Sydney, et qu'elle avait trouvé juste à ne pas manger avec Emma. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu que l'alcool lui monterait autant à la tête et qu'elle proposerait au journaliste de rentrer avec elle.  
- Le pire coup de ma vie !  
- Pourtant, on dit que l'amour joue beaucoup sur le sexe, rappliqua Emma souriant.  
Regina se pencha en avant et se rapprocha d'Emma.  
- Je pense qu'il doit être réciproque, pour ça, ma chérie, répondit-elle en souriant de coin.  
Emma frémit. Le visage de Regina n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à avancer son visage, déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Regina... Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses fameuses lèvres, Regina le remarqua et sourit davantage, avant de se rasseoir au fond de son siège.  
Elles regardaient les gens danser. Cela les faisait sourire. Puis la chanson changea.  
- J'adore celle-ci ! admit Emma à une Regina sceptique.

**Do you think about me when you're all alone?  
**_Penses-tu à moi lorsque tu es tout seul ?  
_**The things we used to do, we used to be  
**_Les choses qu'on avait l'habitude de faire, ce que nous étion  
_**I could be the one to make you feel that way  
**_Je pourrais être celle qui te fait te sentir comme ça  
_**I could be the one to set you free  
**_Je pourrais être celle qui te libère_

Emma finit son verre d'une traite et se leva de son siège. Elle commença à se déhancher.

**Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?**  
_Penses-tu à moi quand la foule n'est plus là ?_  
**It used to be so easy, you and me**  
_Ç'avait l'habitude d'être si simple, toi et moi_  
**I could be the one to make you feel that way**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te fait te sentir comme ça_  
**I could be the one to set you free**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te libère_

Le cœur de Regina se serra à l'entente des paroles. Mais très vite, Emma tendit sa main à Regina, lui intimant de venir avec elle. La brune, réticente, avale le reste de son verre avant d'attraper la main tendue, et se leva. Emma l'entraîna parmi les autres danseurs, et elles commencèrent à danser en riant.

**When you need a way to beat the pressure down**  
_Quand tu as besoin d'un moyen pour faire descendre la pression_  
**When you need to find a way to breathe**  
_Quand tu as besoin de trouver le moyen de respirer_  
**I could be the one to make you feel that way**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te fait te sentir comme ça_  
**I could be the one to set you free**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te libère_

Elles s'étaient rapprochées sans vraiment faire attention. Leurs rires s'estompèrent, laissant place à de vagues sourires. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas. Emma leva les bras et vint les passer autour du cou de la femme brune. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur la taille d'Emma. Leurs souffles commençaient à se heurter.

**If you never see me when the crowd is gone**  
_Si tu ne me vois jamais quand la foule n'est plus là_  
**It used to be so easy, can't you see?**  
_Avant c'était si simple, ne le vois-tu pas?_  
**I could be the one to make you feel that way**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te fait te sentir comme ça_  
**I could be the one to set you free**  
_Je pourrais être celle qui te libère_

Emma fixa les lèvres de Regina. Pouvait-elle l'embrasser ? Devait-elle prendre le risque de rompre ce moment ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par les lèvres de Regina effleurant les siennes, les yeux clos. Alors Emma franchit l'ultime centimètre les séparant.

**I could be the one to make you feel that way**  
**I could be the one to set you free**

Regina répondit derechef au baiser, bougeant ses lèvres en osmose avec celles d'Emma. Elle aurait juré que les battements de son corps résonnaient plus que les basses de ce morceau d'électro. Les doigts d'Emma vinrent caresser la nuque de la brune et cette dernière avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Elles ne dansaient plus. Perdues au milieu de cette foule, elles étaient à part. Hors du temps. Tout autour d'elles étaient flous, la musique leur parvenait comme de l'autre côté d'un mur. Étouffée. Elles n'entendaient plus que leur respiration, rapide, saccadée. Leur rythme cardiaque excessivement rapide.  
Au milieu de ce bar, Emma comprit cette phrase qu'elle avait lue dans un conte d'enfants. Un vrai baiser d'amour peut rompre n'importe quelle malédiction. La sienne venait de se briser. Celle qui l'empêchait d'aimer, qui la forçait à fuir, à ne jamais s'attacher. Henry avait commencé à la détruire, et Regina venait de l'achever.  
Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, Regina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes elle contempla Emma, paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes, haletante. Elle sourit vaguement, puis son regard rencontra celui d'Emma. Pupilles noisettes qui scrutent l'émeraude d'Emma. Sa tête commença ça à la faire souffrir, et elle parla assez fort pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.  
- La musique est trop forte, ça me tape dans le crâne. On rentre .  
Emma fit oui de la tête, alla chercher leurs affaires et paya les consommations. L'air frais leur fit du bien. Elles marchèrent silencieusement le long du trottoir jusqu'à la voiture.  
- Tu es vraiment en état de prendre la route .  
Emma haussa les épaules, souriant en coin.  
- Dans le pire des cas, c'est moi le shérif, et je ne compte pas me donner de contravention.  
Regina rit doucement et s'assit côté passager. Elles passèrent les cinq minutes de route à discuter de l'ambiance du bar, rirent en se remémorant le mec complètement ivre dansant n'importe comment. Emma se gara devant la villa et elles rentrèrent, au chaud. De suite, Regina avale un comprimé d'aspirine. Emma posa sa veste dans l'entrée, avant que Regina ne fasse de même. Elles se faisaient à nouveau face, si proches l'une de l'autre qu'Emma sentit obligée d'aborder le sujet.  
- Cette fois-ci aussi, c'était l'alcool ?  
Regina secoua négativement la tête. Elle fixa Emma dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis se détourna d'elle et commença à grimper à l'étage. Emma la suivit. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Regina.  
- Emma... Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule.  
Tirée de ses pensées, la blonde observa la brune, hébétée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant ce dont Regina faisant allusion. Alors elle leva la main, effleura la joue de la brune avec délicatesse. Puis elle se rapprocha, posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue de Regina, et vient embrasser ses lèvres. Regina attrapa les hanches de la blonde, la tenant fermement contre elle. Comme pour la retenir. L'empêcher de fuir, tant de la maison que de sa vie. Peu à peu, leur baiser s'intensifia, et lorsque Regina laissa malencontreusement échapper un gémissement, Emma poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au lit et Regina chuta sur le matelas lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux heurta le bord du lit. À moitié assise, elle regarda Emma.  
Regina se redressa, attrapa le bas du t-shirt d'Emma. Puis elle le retira et embrassa délicatement son abdomen avant que la blonde ne se poste au-dessus d'elle, la faisant ainsi se rallonger. Emma prit à nouveau possession des lèvres de Regina, son bassin commençant à la brûler de l'intérieur.  
Elle plaça ensuite des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Regina.  
- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, murmura la brune.  
Emma releva la tête, regarda Regina avec un sourire tendre.  
- Moi non plus.  
Regina lui sourit en retour et souleva la tête pour venir embrasser le cou d'Emma. Cette dernière entreprit de retirer le top de Regina. Puis, vivement, elle lui ôta son pantalon avant de se débarrasser du sien, les envoyant au sol. Regina en profita pour se redresser et asseoir ainsi Emma sur ses cuisses. Elle dévorait la peau de la blonde de baisers, et cette dernière pencha la tête en arrière, glissant ses mains dans le cou de Régina puis à l'arrière de son crâne, au milieu de ses cheveux. Elle échappa quelques gémissements lorsque la brune glissa sa langue contre son épiderme, et vint alors l'embrasser avidement. Leurs langues se mêlaient, s'épousant à la perfection.  
Emma glissa ses mains dans le dos de Regina, et retira son soutien-gorge. La poitrine la brune vint se coller contre la peau nue du shérif. D'une main assurée, Regina ôta celui d'Emma. Elles soupirèrent d'aise en sentant chacune la peau de l'autre. Emma allongea à nouveau Regina en l'embrassant, puis elle se redressa et observa la brune allongée sous elle.  
La bouche entrouverte, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, vêtue d'une unique petite culotte noire. Le corps d'Emma fut parcouru d'un frisson devant telle beauté.  
- Emma..., dit Regina d'un ton implorant.  
L'intéressée sourit devant l'empressement de Regina, et se rallongea sur la brune. Ses gestes n'étaient absolument pas réfléchis, tout venait avec un surprenant naturel. Une main posée sur un sein de Regina, le genou effectuant une pression entre ses cuisses, les lèvres qui mordillent le cou. La brune échappa un long gémissement quand les lèvres d'Emma vinrent attraper le bout de son sein. Son corps était en fusion, elle pouvait l'entendre bouillir. Lorsque la blonde fit glisser sa main entre leur corps, contre le ventre de Regina, celle-ci sentit frémir la moindre parcelle de son épiderme. La main ne s'arrêta pas, ne trembla pas en retirant le sous-vêtement. Lorsque Emma plaça directement deux doigts en Regina, la brune se cambra contre le corps de son amante, lâchant un gémissement de surprise. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas senti cette sensation. Les gestes d'Emma accéléraient puis ralentissaient. Regina croyait devenir folle, le plaisir lui léchant les entrailles. Elle, Regina Mills, était en dessous. Non pas qu'elle était dominée, c'était plus comme une offrande. Elle offrait son corps tout entier à Emma. Et comme pour démontrer son absence de soumission, elle guida ses propres doigts jusqu'au bas-ventre d'Emma. La blonde tressaillit en les sentant s'aventurer sous l'élastique de son boxer, puis contre son clitoris. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux de Regina et ce fût comme un cercle vicieux : plus Regina jouissait et plus Emma jouissait à son tour.  
Lorsque Regina fut prise de soubresauts, Emma sentit son sexe se refermer sur ses doigts. Elle repensa subitement aux paroles d'une camarade lesbienne de fac. « Ce qui est merveilleux avec une femme, c'est de sentir l'orgasme de l'intérieur. » Merveilleux était un euphémisme. À bout de souffle, elle regarda Regina se cambrer de plus en plus, le corps moite. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un râle de plaisir en sortit. Et rien que cela combiné au magnifique doigté de Regina lui suffit pour la rejoindre dans l'orgasme.  
Puis elles se laissèrent tomber, côté à côte, haletantes. Elles avaient le regard levé sur le plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina prit la parole.  
- C'était délicieux.  
Emma tourna un regard plein de provocation vers la brune.  
- Délicieux ? Pourtant tu n'as rien goûté.  
- Serait-ce un défi, miss Swan ?  
- C'est possible, madame le maire.  
Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un immense sourire alors qu'elle vint se poster sur Emma.  
Cette nuit-là, elles ne dormirent pas. À peine avait elles finit de faire l'amour que l'une ou l'autre en redemandait. Et lorsque Regina eut la soudaine envie de goûter Emma directement, la cadence de leurs coïts ne fit que croître.


End file.
